


Teller and Sons

by JJFlap2



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sexual Content, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJFlap2/pseuds/JJFlap2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jax and Opie decide to leave SAMCRO for a new life in a Pennsylvania town that was once called BLOODY  RUN  .....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death of the        Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Tara is alive, so are Juice, and Donna

The pain returned, waking her about 3 am. Remembering  
how her back hurt when she picked up her six year old grandson earlier that day , she woke her lover. The pain was intensifying through her back , and nausea began to overtake her.  
" Hey, baby, whats going on ?"  
" My back hurts like hell, and I wanna puke my guts out....go get me a pain pill, and something to drink !"  
She was breaking into a cold sweat now.  
A few moments later, Nero returned with a couple of oxy tabs, and one of those fruity zero cal things she had started drinking.  
But Gemma was already dead

Tara rolled over as Jax set the burner on the nightstand. His back was facing her, and his head hung. The clock on her side read 4:33 am.  
"Jax ? Who was that ? Whats going on ?" she asked, her voice groggy. His silence began to alarm her, as these night calls usually meant something involving the club, and violence. "Jax ?! What is it ?" she sat up, gently touching his shoulder.  
"That was Nero. " he turned towards her."Mom died about an hour ago." His face was expressionless, and he seemed to be looking beyond her. He's in shock right now, she thought, and put her arms around him, inhaling his scent.  
"I gotta go over there...." he stood up, and got dressed."Can you meet me later ?"  
" Yea, after I get the boys to school and daycare"

"Ok " he bent down and kissed her forehead. She watched him put on his cut, and walk out. Moments later, his bike rumbled to life outside, and the sound faded as he rode towards his Moms house

Another phone beeped, this one was Jax's personal cell, and it was left on his night stand. She picked it up, and opened the media text. It was a picture of Opie, grinning stupidly and holding a fish the length of his forearm, and almost as thick."Look what I just caught !" it announced. She remembered he was on some delivery for the club, to the east coast.  
" Gemma passed away an hour ago, Jax there now.Tara " she tapped back.  
" on my way !! " was the quick response.  
Setting the phone down, Tara wondered how different things were going to be .....for everyone !

Ryan struggled to remove the hook from the fishes gaping mouth, with little success, as Opies phone beeped, indicating a response to his message. The small aluminum boat began to rock slightly as Ope struggled to get it out of his pants pocket.  
As he finally removed the hook, he looked up only to see a completely different expression on his friends face, as he stared into his phone.  
" Holy shit, what the FUCK!" Opie seemed in disbelief, and tapped the screen quickly. " Hey, brother, I gotta get back to Charming, like right fucking now..."  
"Whats going on, dude? Why?"  
"Death in the family, and I wanna get on the road, lets get outta the water, man, I gotta go!"  
They both grabbed an oar, and were back to the shore of the immense lake in what seemed to Ryan, record time. Opie jumped off , shoving the craft backwards several feet, bounded up the banks, leaped on his bike and was gone before Ryan could row to the dock.  
Some twelve hours later, Opie was rolling towards Charming on the interstate, practically full throttle-He usually took his time on these deliveries for the club, and finding the highways a bit mind numbing, he preferred less travelled roads through older almost forgotten towns, and scenic spots. The mountains were his favorite, as he enjoyed the hilly switchbacks, which seemed to bring all of his riding skills in focus, pumping him with adrenaline. However, this return trip required speed, and Opie even had to tie a bandanna across his face to prevent (or more accurately reduce ) the sharp sting of insects, and bits of debris as it hit his face. Bees were the worst, as the insects even got stuck up in his nose.

Jax felt self conscious as he approached his mothers house, and, switching off the ignition, he coasted into the driveway, parking behind Gemmas SUV. Walking silently to the front door, he paused to listen, and even wondered if he should ring the bell.Suddenly Nero opened it.Jax could see he had been crying, and he hugged him briefly.  
"So what happened?" he asked his step father, as he walked inside.  
Nero shrugged. "She had these back pains once in a while...." He led Jax to the bedroom, " ...and felt nauseous with them sometimes. ..but tonight it woke her up, she felt really bad this time....I went to get her some meds, and when i got back...." Nero choked up as they came to the bedroom door, and.began to sob. Jax hugged him a bit longer.  
"Its ok, man ....your ok...mom loved you. .." Jax told him quietly. " I wanna go see her, ok ?"  
" Yea , ok...."

Tara parked amongst assorted bikes, and cars that were crowding the street in front of the house, and walked inside. Most everyone from the clubhouse was there, and as soon as she entered, all eyes seemed to turn to her. Tigg and Chibbs stood up suddenly from their seats.  
"Where's Jax ?" she asked.  
"Back there." Tigg indicated the bedroom.On her way there, Jax came out, his face blank.  
"Did you bring the paperwork? " he asked.  
"Yea, I want to talk to Nero too, do you think he'll want an autopsy? "  
Jax shook his head, eyes shut."Definitely not, no fucking way !"  
"Ok, well, here , you two fill this out with all her info, and I'll finish it.And, by the way, Jax, you have a parent conference at the school this afternoon, I'm in surgery then."  
Her husband looked surprised, and irritated.  
"Why ?"  
Tara was frustrated..." Well, he's been acting out left and right- and how is it your Mom convinced the school counselor that she was taking care of this issue?? The only reason they contacted me , is because they somehow found out she died this morning! " This was just one of the many reasons Tara was ready to leave him.  
"Ok, I'll take care of it..." he sighed.  
Rat interrupted. "Jax, Bobby is back with the stuff from her safe deposit box, and---"  
Tara cut him short ." Will you wait till I am finished talking to my son's FATHER ? Get the hell out !"  
Rat crept backwards out of the room

Nero motioned to Jax from the hallway, holding his phone.  
" That was the funeral home, they're on the way over to get her...let's get this place cleared out before , ok ?"  
Jax nodded. "Done...what about arrangements? Who's dealing with all that?"  
" She did a pre-need, its even paid for....she musta known for awhile I guess."  
Jax took that in, wondering if he could remember any outward signs.  
Looking back at his wife, he asked " There anything more? I got a full plate here." Tara sighed angrily. " No! Just be there for Abel, because I cant be , OK? Oh..."she kissed him quickly. " Sorry about Gemma!" then walked out of the room. Nero put his hand on Jaxs shoulder.  
"Man, I got something I need to share with you....it's about your Mom. ...and your Dad, J T....lets go outside..."  
"Ok....." A bit curious, Jax caught Tigg and Chibbs attention. " They're coming to get ..." he stopped, catching himself, "....my Mom...I want everyone gone before that...."  
"Aye "  
"Sure, Jax..."  
" Ok " he looked at Nero...." Lets go out back..."

Standing outside on the patio moments later, Jax was listening, but still not really hearing what Nero tried to tell him.  
"I understand the code , Jax...and I get your moms devotion to the club....but I DONT get the fact that she sacrificed your dad for it...when she told me that, it changed some things between us...I loved your mom, but I couldn't trust her much anymore ...."  
Jax , absently examined the cedar shingles that surrounded the sliding door next to them. He recalled the smell of them at the house he lived when his Dad died. Sliding his hand over one, he noticed it was split, and one portion was loose. He tugged on it.  
"I've decided to get out Jax. I got a buyer for Diosa, and I'm going to my ranch.I'm just gettin too old and tired. If you want , you can bring the boys down anytime you want."  
" Thanks...." Jax felt himself turning to steel inside, with this revelation. Emotions were his last priority.He needed push through this, and the few shots of whisky earlier seemed to be working. Suddenly he remembered the conference at Abels school. It was only an hour and a half from now.  
" I got that conference at the school ..so I gotta go...." he didn't feel like waiting for the funeral director, nor watch them take his mother's remains away in a body bag. He yanked the smaller portion of the shingle away from the house. "I'll be back later, I want to go through the stuff in her safety deposit box"  
"Bobby is keeping that down at the club" Nero replied. Jax was already headed out the front door, still gripping the shingle.


	2. A Family Gathers

Isabelle Jenkins, a pleasant plump woman with a tall white beehive hair do and aviator sunglasses opened the coffee her fellow driver brought.  
The layover between their runs afforded them good half hour of gossip.It was a well known fact that bus drivers new almost everything that went on in their school district.  
"Buffy, I'm tellin you, I am ready to quit this damned job...some a these kids are just headed for trouble, and its sorrying me plenty...I'm tired of dealing with it..."  
Buffy nodded as she sipped her coffee  
"Was it that Teller boy ?" she asked, knowing the answer.  
Isabelle leaned forward to emphasis her point .  
" I told that child SIX times to sit his ass down, and the last time I said to, you know what he did ? "  
Buffy's eyes widened. "Name a God, what now ?"  
" He flipped me off an says plain as day, FUCK YOU BITCH as loud as anything ! A first grader ..."  
"No he didn't! "  
"Yes he did! And lemme tell you, his Daddy rode my bus all those years ago, and that's just how HE started, him and that Winston boy...cussing me out, laughing at me, fighting, cutting seats...back then you could put bad kids off the bus, but his mother. ..."she paused, remembering one encounter with Gemma,"....well, it's no wonder why these boys end up like they do!"  
Buffy nodded quietly in agreement. The latest generation of Tellers was looking worse each day.She felt sorry for the mother, that Doctor something or other...she looked over Isabelles shoulder to see bus 90 pulling up next to them.  
"There's Brenda, wonder what's going on?"  
Brenda stopped her vehicle and opened the door next to them  
"News flash ladies, you won't believe this one !"  
"What !?" they both gasped together.  
"Gemma Teller is DEAD !! Died last night !" Brenda shouted back over the din of her motor.

"It's gonna be graveside service, immediate family only, that's what I heard " Isabelle, and Buffy looked at each other, as Brenda continued. Their vehicles were lined up outside the elementary school for afternoon dismissal, and they knew Brenda had more news. "The wake is gonna be at a bonfire and cook out this weekend, and you best believe there's gonna be alota people there..." Her son was prospecting for the MC, and was busy with preparations, in addition to his other responsibilities. He and Rat did not get along well, either. "Are they gonna lay her out ....anywhere ? I mean, there oughta be some kinda viewing, don't you think ?" Buffy wondered . " Preachers daughter or not , it don't matter, that woman was took by the devil, and the sooner she's in the ground, the better for all, far as I'm concerned!" Isabelle puffed. She hated Gemma, and everyone knew it. "If she's layed out, its gonna be the clubhouse, I'd think." Brenda heard the rumblings of a Harley, and watched over Buffy's shoulder, as Jax rolled into the staff parking lot , next to the busses. Isabel's eyes popped. "Name of God, it's the devils son himself ...." Buffy said quietly. They watched in awe,as Jax parked his bike, hang his helmet, and walk towards the entrance. Buffy felt her heart race a bit as she observed his swaggering pace, while Isabelle saw the knife , sheathed on his leg. "He's still got that damned thing !" she muttered, remembering when seats turned up shredded. She took the weapon from him one day, only to be confronted by Gemma, the next.  
\----------- Fueled with coffee, and speed he kept with him, Opie was roaring out of Jefferson City, Missouri. It had been about eleven hours since he had left the small Pennsylvania town, and Opie was intent on arriving back in Charming no later than the next day. As the landscape rushed past him, he had time to think , and remember Gemma, and the history he shared with her , through Jax, and the club.  
\----------- There was very little difference between the elementary school that Jax remembered, and the one he entered, in spite of the almost two decades that had passed.The first thing that struck him was the smell of lunch that had been served earlier in the day.  
"Smells like pizza today..." Then he remembered two office secretaries, one he nicknamed Tits ,the other one Opie liked to refer to as just....Ass. Gemma slapped both the boys the day they laughingly called them that, while waiting to see the vice principal for some other discipline issue. Did they still work here ? Everything else was exactly the same.  
Pulling the heavy door open, Jax walked into the office. There were two secretaries, ".....looks like Ass today..." he said to himself.  
Looking up in startled recognition, Mrs Kemp , stared a few moments.  
" Mr.....?...."  
"Teller, Mrs Kemp, Abel Tellers father. Jax .....remember me ?" He tried to smile, but couldn't.  
Mrs Kemp ( Ass still fits, he thought. ..) picked up the phone, and pressed some buttons.  
"Mrs Stennett, please send Abel Teller to the office, and have him ready to go home....thank you."  
The other girl leaned down to whisper in her ear, and then both of them glanced his way.Or was the older woman glaring ?  
"Please have a seat, Mr Teller, the Vice Principal will be with you in a moment"

In a few moments, jax glanced down the hallway, and from his seat , saw his son, trotting alongside another older student.  
" Daddy " he said, falling into Jaxes arms.His Dad gave him a big hug.  
Mrs Kemp looked watched father and son with astonishment as her phone rang.  
"The Vice Principal will see you now, Jax-er MR Teller" her voice tinged with sarcasm.  
Entering the office he was directed to, Jax recognised the face of an old classmate. He seemed surprised to see Jax, but reached his hand out.  
" Jax Teller! Good to see you!" he seemed in disbelief nonetheless.He was well aware of the fathers background. "Have a seat- Abel, I need you to sit there next to your dad, OK?" As Brad walked by Jax, he could smell the whiskey.Then he saw the knife sheath.  
"So, is this true about Gemma? We always dealt with her when Abel had issues." Jax nodded. " Oh...My condolences, I'm sad for your loss, and for the clubs."  
" Yea, it was sudden, I found out this morning." Jax sighed." We're working on arrangements...so....whats going on with my son?" 

This was Jax's favorite time of the evening....no kids interrupting, no tv, no one else, just Tara and himself in bed. She had just slipped under the covers, and Jax inhaled her sweet scent...she had some reports from pathology she was reading that pertained to a young cancer patient of hers, but was beginning to feel distracted, as Jax snuggled closer, and gently kissed her neck, and ear...it tickled and annoyed her, at the same time.  
" Come on , babe, stop....I want to finish this..!"  
"Can't" Jax replied, as he kissed her ear, his fingers gently floating across her skin, "I"m having fun...!"  
She pushed him back, glaring-"OK, in a few minutes...let me get through these...!  
Jax settled on his back, an arm over his forehead, and sighed..." I was recommended a parenting course today by the V P at Abels school..."  
Tara put down her papers and looked at him-anything that concerned the boys usually fell on her shoulders, unless Gemma was in the way." Really? What did you say? "  
Jax leaned on his side towards her. " I said I'd think about it...I've never really been involved in his life, till today...." He seemed to be looking through her as he spoke. " Everyone at the school that remembered me thought I was in prison, or dead...or we were divorced...Mom was always there in the way, being important..." he sighed. "Brad Ship, he's the V P there now, remember him?"  
Tara recalled a kid with a long skinny head and crew cut.  
"Well, he brought up how he knew my history with the club, and Mom, Dad, and Clay...then talked about Abel being around that..he even commented how Mom would jump in anyones shit for correcting the kid, and then let him pretty much do what he wanted. Then talked about how kids repeat what they are around, behaviour and all that shit....no consequences an that kinda stuff..."  
Tara looked at Jax hard-" You understand now why I got so pissed off when your Mom kept butting in? And why I'm about to take the boys and get away from this cesspool of a town? Jax, you were never around, cause the Club was always more important! Next to your Mom, of course, being the Queen Bee..."  
"He even cussed his bus driver...flipped her off and everything, now I'm gonna have him apologise to her tomorrow morning.."  
He was looking right in her eyes now, and she tried not to smile. " Not Mrs Jenkins....seriously?"  
Jax shook his head, " Yeah....We are so fucked, she hated me, Opie, ...and you..."  
Her face turned red at something..." Oh damn, I remember the time I was giving you a hand job when we sat in the back, and you were ...." she stopped.  
His gaze went beyond her again.  
"I dont want us to live here anymore, Tara.For the first time in my life, I don't hear my Moms idiot frequency in my brain, and I like it. I want my family to live somewhere else, thats new.." He looked at her directly again.  
"I want to leave Charming!"


	3. Chapter 3

The house was quiet and empty of people as Venus entered , with Tigg behind her.Just able to speak through his grief, Nero had asked her to choose an outfit for Gemma, and Venus was more than happy to do so.  
Remembering how Gemma accepted her, woman to woman, and her first encounter with the other members at the club that one evening , it was with a heavy heart Venus quietly chose the garments Gemma wore that night.Holding up the blouse, Tigg nodded approval. It was soft cotton with roses embroidered in the front, and oriental figures, one on each sleeve. She couldn't ever imagine the tough old lady wearing anything other than jeans, and found the pair of heeled boots, along with some undergarments. There was her jewelry to go through, but understatement seemed key here, so this took awhile.  
"How about this ?" Tigg held up an intricate cross like medallion on a chain, "I remember seeing this alot "  
His woman appraised it , then nodded." Oh, yes, this is very familiar. ...what about rings ? I dont remember a wadding band, but..." she picked two or three out of the assortment, " how about these ? Jax can decide, right ?"  
"Yea...lets get outta here, its kinda creepy! "

Tigg walked quickly through the house, securing each room, as Venus waited by the car.  
A few blocks away, Isabel Jenkins rounded the corner , and blinked her eyes in disbelief. At the end of the street, stood Father and Son, the adult wearing a clean white t-shirt, faded jeans, and seemingly immaculate white low tops, the boy in identical clothes , and his sponge bob hightops . As she slowed the bus to a stop, she watched (somewhat astonished) as Jax lifted the boy up ,then hug and kiss him.  
"Good morning , Mrs Jenkins!" Jax plopped Abel on the lower step of the bus." Go on buddy, what do you need to say to her ?"  
"I'm sorry " Abel seemed a bit contrite, " for saying bad worss to you ." He looked back at Jax, then to the driver.  
"Can he sit real close to the front ?"  
Isabel nodded, "Right here, behind me " and Abel obeyed.  
Jax gave the boy a serious look in his eye and lifted a small portion of cedar shingle at him ." We can talk tonight little buddy, but if you do something else bad, we do this again !"  
Abel nodded with a whisper of "ok "  
"Thanks, Mrs Jenkins," Jax smiled and stood back as she closed the door.  
Brenda, and Buffy were not gonna believe this she thought, driving off..

Fatigue was making itself known throughout as muscles began to burn with it. Opie was pushing himself to the limit, and when he passed the Jac Shack, on old porno shop , he knew it would be only an hour before he reached Charming.By the time he rolled up into the driveway, because his senses were beginning to blur from lack of sleep, he was laughing and crying at the same time, and didn't know why-which made him laugh and cry even more.Parking the bike next to his truck, and grateful that his family were not home at the moment, Opie stumbled through the door, placed his cut on the chair, then managed to collapse onto the bed, with his jeans still on. He was snoring loudly when Donna came home, and she decided to leave him there.


	4. Chapter 4

By mid morning, the parking lot at Teller /  
Marrow automotive was filled to capacity with motorcycles and other vehicles . Chibs decided to suspend any official club business by noon, as other clubs arrived to offer condolences. The bar, with members two and three deep by now, was quickly running low as prospects Dawg, and Skidmore took care of each one.  
"Dude, we're gonna need another couple of cases of Jack, and some a that Deathwood vodka , i couldn't find anymore. Where can we get some ?"  
" I'll ask Tigg, he'll know!" Skid answered.The last thing he wanted was to run out and loose face for the club.Catching the older members eye, Tigg came up to the side ."Hey, we're runming outta shit, where can i get more Jack, and that Deathwood shit ? "  
Tigg gave the prospect a glare."What the fuck, u been taking care of this since day one, and you dont know shit yet ?" He liked Skidmore, but decided to change his name to Skidmark . It was also interesting how the prospects ass crack showed just above the jeans that he wore so low." Go with Rat, you and him can take the van over to the liquor store.Rat knows who to talk to, so watch and listen, ok ?" He patted the nervous younger biker on the shoulder, letting his hand gently carress each time, close to the neck." Damn, this is one sweet dude " he thought. "Get your ass going, and double whatever you think you will need, then get twice that, its a,'m p g

In chapel, Bobby shuffled through papers, while Chibbs explained Gemmas pre need .  
"She didnt want to be laid out , and thats that ...just a small church service, or graveside, and said immediate family. Then she says she wants a wake out at the reservation, she didnt care who comes to that"  
Jax considered this this a moment."I want that to include all of you , everyone at this table, and our prospects. This was her family, and I think you guys know that ..."  
There was a pause as the others took this in, and Bobby managed to speak, though his eyes began to fill.  
"Thanks Jax.She was our family too.This is a real cock knocker, and new beginning for all of us !"  
The other members mumbled agreement, and Bobby continued. "I got her will here too, I think we will all need to look at it, because of how things will turn out ."  
This caught everyone's attention.  
"Well, lets hear it..."Jax settled back, still thinking about Abel and himself at the bus stop earlier.  
"Well....She left the house to Nero, that includes the contents. If there is anything personal that you want, Jax, just let him, or me know, ok ?"  
Jax nodded."ok, what else ?"  
"All jewelry goes to Venus "  
Tig sat up ."Wow, thanks !"  
"She leaves her Cadillac SUV, along with the blue Chevy sedan, with contents, to Tara.....and finally, the Businesses and property, to include this building, to you, and Opie.

Jax was caught off guard ." How did that happen? "  
"When the club started back then , your father made an agreement with the bank, and the original nine. All of them signed the loan papers, and the deed. When your Dad died, the only names left was Gemma, Clay, and Piney. When Clay was killed, your mom refinanced the loan, with her name, Piney, you and Opie.Its referred to as Tenants in Common. With Piney gone, The only ones left are you two."  
Trying to recall signing anything, the Club President pulled blanks. But he also couldn't remember much of anything else from that time frame, simply because both he and Ope were baked or drunk, or both.He also felt his mother's grip even after her death, keeping him anchored in Charming. Since this morning though, there seemed a clarity, a new force , pushing him away from the deadly town, and that was his Son.

All the staff wondered what seemed so different with the Pediatric Surgeon, who suddenly found something good to say about anything, or anyone. She seemed to be smiling a lot more too, and even though most everyone had heard about Gemma's death, no one dared suggest that linked to Taras bright mood.  
Sitting in the break room , munching on some frito chips, her cell vibrated, with Jax's pic.  
"Hey, Babe, whats up?"  
"Im down at the club.Listen, Bobby just let me know about Moms will.She left you her Caddy, and the Chevy.'  
Tara frowned, wondering why Gemma would even leave her anything." She GAVE me her chariot ?...Well...." she couldn't really believe this, but went on..." ok! "  
Jax continued, " I want to meet Abel at the bus stop, I dont want him here for awhile, cause its getting crazy, but I dont know what time Mrs Jenkins gets there.." This is new behaviour , Tara thought , not really believing this.  
"Um..." she was suddenly muddled, " 3:10 in the afternoon, same place he gets picked up.How did the apology go?", she was thinking about the first punishment Abels Dad had ever given to him, six swats with a cedar shingle on his behind.  
"I think she still hates me, and probably still thinks you're a whore, but she seemed to accept his apology."  
She stifled a giggle." Is there anything more in the will ?"  
"Yea, but I'll tell ya the rest tonight-Can you ask Donna if Ope is back yet? "  
"Sure, I'll text her.How you doing, you OK? "  
Jax paused. " I think so. Funny, I don't feel anything yet-she was such a pain in the ass this last year or so, I guess I'm glad that kinda shit is gone, but that's all ..."  
There was a length of silence, then " I gotta go , see you when you get home" and then he was gone. Tara stood looking at her phone, his small icon pic still there. Things were different already!

Jax walked back towards the meeting room, his progress slowed by the crowd, many of which stopped to offer condolences, or share some personal anecdote about Gemma, some talking about "When your Mom and J T ...." which sort of stung. As club President, he felt obligated to be available, but also irritated, when all he really he wanted was to be alone and sort out exactly what he felt himself, and to be with his Family, something new since he got the phone call the morning before.Wondering if he could escape up to the roof, he saw Chibbs motion from Chapel.  
" Look, Jax, we can hold things together for ya, if ya need t get away" he spoke in a thicker accent, being somewhat drunk.  
"Yea, I need some space to think.I'll check in later-one thing-l want all these people gone by dark, in respect for Gemma, just you guys here...and any donations go to the wake, ok? She was adamant about that out at the reservation.I also want to have a private viewing for us, no one else, and I will let you know when that can happen."  
" Got it" Chibbs nodded.  
Jax headed outside, towards Gemmas SUV, climbed in, and drove to his mothers house-

That afternoon, as the bus roared up the street at a snail's pace, Jax wondered why Mrs Jenkins had never learned to shift a manual transmission, but grinned down at his son as he hopped down the steps.  
" Any problems , lil buddy ?" He glanced up at the driver.  
" No, he was a good listener today!" Isabel replied, still looking worriedly for the knife sheath on the father's side.  
Seeing this childs father twice in the same day was unsettling her even more.  
Jax ignored the strange glance from Mrs Jenkins, and lifted Abel onto his shoulders, as the boy began to laugh with glee.  
"Bye , Mrs Jenkins!" Jax looked back, as Abel waved.  
Still a sarcastic shit, Father or not, Isabel thought to herself, quickly slamming the bus into gear. Looking at the rearview mirror, she caught sight of Abel bouncing on his dads shoulders while Jax slowly ran home.


	5. Chapter 5

Venus lay with her head gently propped against Tigs shoulder, slowly drifting in and out of twilight as his slow rhythmic breathing lulled her close to deep sleep. Thoughts and images began to scatter in different directions with her mind focusing on Chewbacca, her most beloved character in Star Wars. She had often indulged her fantasies with the Wookie, but more often , the image of Opie began to intermix with Chewie, until both became one-Though she had never confessed this private yearning for the hairy star warrior, and Jax's best friend, she would quietly watch Opie from afar, admiring his quiet strength, his unyielding allegiance to the club, and utter devotion to Donna. Unfortunately, Opie became aware of this, which made things awkward at first, but as time went on, it become a sweet but very one sided crush . She longed to refer to him as a "walking carpet", one of her favorite lines from the movie.  
The subject of her admiration was waking to a painfully full bladder, and the hard erection that accompanied it. Quickly kissing his sleeping wife, then softly walking into the bathroom , Opie pissed for what seemed like ten minutes, his head still slightly pounding from the trek back east. Grabbing his cell phone from the nightstand, he texted Jax.Shortly, his phone beeped.  
"m on clubhouse roof, u coming?"  
"yep" Opie tapped back.  
Donna was stirring." Hey.." she mumbled. "Jax wants to see you."  
Opie felt bad for waking her "Yeah, Im going to meet him now, go back to sleep, baby.I'll bring us a treat for breakfast!" He bent down and stroked her hair, thinking he might want to get back sooner.Damn she smelled sweet!  
Coasting his bike away from the house, the kids never heard it rumble to life, as Dad rode to Teller Morrow.

Grief is never a welcome emotion-for some people, it becomes a thing to keep swallowing.For others, it manifests its presence as a heavy weight, or inability to walk normally, like being underwater. For Jax, it felt like a cold flashing heat that worked itself up from his chest, as if he felt like vomiting. He had only felt this once before , when his son was kidnapped, and even then, only violence would be the precursor to the flood of grief dammed behind it.  
This time, there was only a brief greeting, as Jax stood up, and hugged his best friend.  
"You ok?"  
"Yea...I guess....she was such a pain in the ass these past few months, I'm sort of relieved she's gone. I'm also sad too, but not ready for it...or something."  
"It will come when you're ready...Hows Tara?"  
Jax just grinned, as he handed Opie the joint. " She couldn't be happier!" The pot was beginning to level him out, bringing fuzzy stupidity with it. He felt like his face would break, he was smiling so much.  
"Yea, I cant blame her there, Bro- Gemma was pretty hard on her, even when we were kids.Remember snack time after school?"  
Jax sighed and shook his head. "Yea....Its like I had this ...Idiot frequency inside my head, Mom always there in my shit..." he looked over into the parking lot of the garage." Now thats suddenly gone, its like I got some kind of focus, with out all her static in the way...but I feel sad, really fucked up inside, and then its like...some kind of relief that Moms fucking gone...I dont get it!"  
And Opie watched as jax's face contort with grief. "Its just how your gonna get through this Bro..." he quietly answered, reaching out , and hugging him. Jax's body shuddered slightly as he started to cry.


	6. Chapter 6

Tara rolled over towards Jax, but felt only the jumble of a quilt and sheet. He had not returned from the club, she assumed, glancing at her phone to check the time, which read 8:13 am. She wondered why the boys were sleeping so late on a weekend too, and quickly getting out of bed, she peeked into their room. Beds were both empty.Panic began its icy journey from the pit of her stomach as she rounded the corner , only to find Abel , and Thomas playing with a few toys on the floor.Then she heard the door of the refrigerator close.  
"Hey, you're awake !" Jax observed ,through a mouthful of cereal from the bowl he carried."I brought you Moms Caddy last night , look outside." He flopped down on the small couch.  
"What time did you get in ?" she asked, looking out the window.Yep, there it was, Gemmas humongous black suv. She shuddered at the sight,  
"Don't remember, and you were asleep "Jax said, offering a spoonful to Abel.  
"I'm selling it, I'd hate driving that ....that tank !"she turned as Abel ate another spoonful.  
"You better clean it out before you do, Mom coulda left anything in it."

Tara flopped down on the small sofa, yawning and stretching, then became aware of Jax watching her, with an expression she had not seen for ....well, the last two years, anyway. "So , any ideas about the funeral ? Is this going to be a crowd, or what?" she asked, taking the cereal from him. Abel turned his attention to her.  
"Just family, and graveside only" he replied looking down at the child. "The wake is open to everyone, and thats gonna mean a Barbeque and bonfire out at the reservation. I'm not interested in that. I just....just want to get through this, and not deal with alot of people..." He picked Abel up and sat him between himself and Tara. "He can have the bowl, I'm done."  
Tara felt relief-this was also a new side of Jax, and she liked it. Jax watched her offer Abel the cereal.  
"What time do we need to be at the cemetery?"  
"Noon" he replied, fluffing the soft hair on his sons head. " I asked Ope, and Donna to come here tonight, OK? No big deal, I just want to be with them, and you."  
"Sure, Babe, whatever you want-We can have take out then-Chinese?"  
"Yeah, thats good"  
Tara watched her husband closely, wondering if he was grieving or still in shock. While she felt a bit sad herself, she couldn't help but wonder if it was possible to take a good dump into the dead womans open grave, she was so relieved. Yep, she thought, somethings are feeling different already.  
\------------  
The service was short, and simple, with some club members present. Bobby read two Poems, then The Lords Prayer, and it was over. Happy, Tig, and Rat were stoic, but Half-Sac was hurting badly. He had always fantasized about Gemma, and admired her. The older woman found out about this, and they had been intimate the last month prior to her death. The only other person that knew this was Venus, and she kept silent, while the three other men consoled him.  
Nero shed his tears the night before, alone with Gemma at the funeral home, before closing the casket. Today, Wendy stayed at his side, and Jax wondered if there was something going on between them even before today.  
Chibs stood quietly apart, head bowed. He had known Gemma and JT when Jax was born, so this represented an end to a good portion of history he had with the club. Juice was no where to be found, though, and Chibs was worried.

\-------------  
Opie stared at the backgammon board, and watched with amusement, as the disks seemed to dance on it. Both he and Jax had shared two joints, and his warm fuzzy/stupids had taken over.  
Jax sat across from him, his chin propped by his hand. He was completely baked, feeling almost nothing...well, regret seemed to be a key word, but nothing else. He was thinking about snow...  
"Ope? Have you ever seen snow? "  
"Huh?" Opie looked up at Jax, and he felt his face tightening into a stoned grin.  
Tara looked at Jax with surprise, then realised that he had never lived outside of California.  
"Uh....yea...yea, I have-when I went east with that high grade shit we sold last January, remember?" Opie fought to control his face, but lost, and he laughed."Why?"  
Jax shook his head."Com'on be serious, man...I've never seen snow!" and then tried not to grin.  
Donna returned with some nail polish, and an unopened bottle of Jack Daniels. " You don't want to see it, Jax, its cold, wet, and a pain in the ass if you want to go anywhere. We got stuck there a whole week last time! Tara, is this the color ?"  
Tara downed her shot, and nodded. "yea"  
When the girls went to the living room, Jax felt safer. " I'm just thinking about shit I've never done, or seen-outside of Charming"

Opie paused for a few moments. " Ya know, Jax, I wasn't going to say anything, but with this will business from your Mom, well, it changes a few things for me"  
"Like what?" Jax was curious  
Opie sat up straight, looking a bit uncomfortable."The last few trips I made to deliver that shit to Ryan's connection got me thinking about moving my family back there-He knows this guy with a tree biz he wants to get out of, and I been thinking of buying his rig. Remember me, Donna and the kids goin last Christmas? Dude, Its a sweet set up, and Donna really fell in love with the place." Opie watched his childhood friend take this in. Jax wore that typical blank expression when he was high.  
"Im not sure what you want to do with your share of what your Mom left us bro, but I'm sure willing to sell mine for the capitol to get us goin. Would you be ok with that? I got a chance to do right for my Family, thanks to Gemma, and I'm gonna take it as far as I can!"  
Jax looked down at his beer and began to pick at the label. Something finally clicked in his brain after a few moments, and he looked up at Opie with a smile."Sure, ....I've been thinking the same thing since the night Mom died-I even said as much t Tara -only I just don't know which direction I want to go with this Idea."The grin faded slowly, with a slightly bewildered expression replacing it."I just want to keep my boys safe, and raise them...not just watch em grow, ya know?"  
Opie couldn't believe what he was hearing."Bro, you gotta come with me and see what it's like, if Donna loves it, chances are that Tara will too. Shit , Jax you oughta see the fish I catch..." he exclaimed, getting excited.  
Jax shook his head almost to himself, thinking he had never even experienced hooking a fish.  
He looked Opie in the eye, then said "OK.....I'm in...but yea, we all need to go out there first."

Opie could hardly contain his excitement at this development, and began to fidget, a sign Jax recognised well. " Where does Ryan live? Whats it like?" he asked before another sip from his bottle.  
Opie suddenly went still, his eyes grinning. He tried to suppress a laugh. " Potlicker Flats "  
Jax spit a mouth full of beer back at his friend.  
Tara was just finishing the coat of polish on Donnas right hand nails when she heard Jax fall on the floor with laughter


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eastward here we go !

"They're done " Donna observed, at the laughter from the kitchen. Abel trotted from that direction through the living room towards the bedrooms, and returned, carrying a huge atlas back to the kitchen.  
"Thanks bro !" Opie said , as Jax gently took the book.  
"Damn, i remember me n Dad would talk about going places with this ...." Jax placed it reverently on the table. "We were gonna live on a ranch somewhere in Colorado, remember ? "  
Abel climbed up into his dads lap, as Opie and Jax flipped through page after page. "Pennsylvania! Seriously Jax, its right near here......." he traced his fingers along the page. Tara and Donna had just walked into the kitchen to find all three hunched over the large book, Jax squinting through his black reading glasses. "Oh my God , the Geography Geek !" she smiled, remembering her husbands past obsession with maps, and dreams of escape from Charming. For Jax, it was his childhood memories of sitting next to J T, as his Dad talked about traveling to different places around the world, with his family. Even back then both felt the stifling grip of the small town . Jax had even expressed an interest of becoming a surveyor for the State, but Gemma had her own plans, even against the objections of her husband. She had made it a point to interrupt these dream sessions for some reason or other.Donna recalled seeing Jax hunched over maps, and reference books in the school library, absorbed in thought, and Opie was always good naturedly razzing his friend for being the geography geek. Beside gym class, it was the only other class that Jax truly lost himself in.  
"Babe, whats goin on?" she asked, slipping her arm around him from behind. Today was still offering up surprises, with this different side of her husband suddenly showing itself. Abel squirmed out of his fathers lap, and hugged his Moms leg. "I'm hungry, mommy."  
"Im thinking...." Jax mumbled, looking close , then exclaiming " Yep, Potlicker Flats! What the fuck? "  
Opie grinned. " Best fishing I ever done , Bro....I never seen mountians , and lakes like these before-"  
Donna was rummaging through the cupboard for peanut butter. "Whats goin on , are you both going out there now?"  
Jax looked up at his wife with a twinkle in his eyes she had not seen for a long time. "I was thinking maybe all of us...?"  
Tara was puzzled at first." What do you mean? Like a trip or something? Jax, I dont think Gloria will let me off without much notice"  
" A Road Trip? " Donna seemed doubtful at the prospect with the kids in tow.  
"Yea, I want t show Jax around Ryans place, in Potlicker Flats! " Opie replied, as Jax returned his attention to the map.  
" Bloody Run..?  
Taras thought quickly about logistics, and kids, wondering if it were possible to find a suitable person to watch them, and coming up with no one, she quickly gave in. She had never travelled outside of Charming with her husband, and this sudden prospect prickled her with a new excitement. She finished spreading peanut butter on the bread for Abel, and handed it to the boy, who climbed back onto his Dads lap.  
"OK, Im game! But Im not going to be trapped in the minivan while you two ride...! And whats Bloody Run?" she asked.


	8. Present Day

Every school morning, up on Millers Road, Anna would park her bus by the side of the road, under the tall transmission towers. The right of way for them was a long and slowly winding path that allowed her to see clear down into the valley. Smoking her last cigarette, she watched a tree trimming crew cut back limbs and brush growing by the feed lines along the service road.There was one crew man with a white hard hat, that reminded her of a bear, complete with shoulder length hair, and well trimmed beard, and he seemed to be directing a younger worker , while they dragged brush to the chipper, and fed it.  
" He must be new ..." she thought, noting his green helmet.She and her friend, Bonnie had felt for these guys who worked in the most extreme weather conditions, so they would bring them cold bottles of Gatorade in the summer, or something hot in the cold months.  
Another crew truck pulled into the area from the service entrance up the road, and stopped by the men working.  
A well built man with blond hair, and goatee got out and approached the bear. The name on the back of his bright shirt simply said  
TELLER 

"Ope ! " Jax shouted above the noise.  
Opie turned towards the voice.  
" Hey , Bro, wassup ?" he grinned.  
" They're running that new line by Reeds Creek next Monday, not the week after, so we need to get on that. Ryans got the puddle jumper ready, but there's some scary m.a.d.'s, and we'll need a climber down at the bottom. Fang is still laid up, so are u available? "  
Opie gave Jax a thumbs up,  
"I got this !" he shouted back, and starting towards the vehicle, he recognized Anna, and waved.

Jax turned to the young man, who stood watching. " Get the lead out, Abel! Quit dragging your ass, and start dragging that shit up here!" His 18 year old son removed his helmet, and scrubbing his hands through his blond scruff (" His dad does the same thing" thought Ana..) put it back on again, and walked back to the fallen limbs.

Jax was never interested in culinary discipline, skills, or any other knowledge which concerned the kitchen. ....that is, until his choice to learn or continue to feed his growing sons fast food, which he felt contributed to his own growing sluggishness.... Tara faced increased demands from her job, so in that end, Jax had few options...  
Tonight, the scent of slow cooked Venison, stewing in its rich liquid filled the house, and Juices mouth watered as he sat down at their table, waiting....he had not eaten since he had left his cousin's home in New York, the morning before.  
Tara came in carrying a basket piled with biscuits.  
Thomas sat across from Juice, next to Abel, (Megan was definitely a Hottie , he thought, watching the two together)  
Opie was on Juices right, and Jax took his place at the head of the table, opposite Tara.  
As plates were filled, and biscuits passed, ( tossed , occasionally) , Thomas looked at his mother, and asked.." so, mom.....what do you think about becoming a grandmother ?"  
Juice watched , as everyone became suddenly still. Abel turned to his younger brother, staring . Everyone else looked at Megan. Jax had a grin on his face.  
Megan became aware of everyone's gaze . " whoa ..uh ...no, it's not ME !"  
" Come on, dik wipe, finish this! ",Abel punched Thomas on the shoulder.  
Tara looked confused, and glanced across to Jax, seeing the grin on his face quickly fade to cold anger, or maybe dismay .  
Juice could not stop himself, as he asked, ( accused would be more accurate) " wait...Thomas, did you knock up some skank ?" and Opie recognized the impish grin on his face....  
Thomas watched his Mom and Dad , wondering if he would be safer in his room....

"You just signed your lifetime contract, little dude...and you sure as shit didn't use a pen on THAT line !" Juice couldn't help himself, and Opie, with a couple of biscuits in his mouth , began to choke , as he tried to stifle laughter...  
Jax glared at Juice, then turned his steel blue eyes back towards his son.  
"Who is the mother ?" he asked in a low growl.  
Abel , secretly delighted with his brother in the hot seat this time , grinned .  
"Dude, u are so fucked....what a dumbass "  
Megan kicked him under the table.  
"WHO is the mother, Thomas ? " Jax enquired, his voice  
steely, with a hint of menace.  
"Fuck you, Abel, I'm not a dumbass, and her name is Zenith, Dad.....Zenith Klotz....her Mom works down at that diner, where Skillet and Dirty Daryl work."  
Tara, who was still in disbelief, recognized the name, and remembered a small framed young girl, pale and quiet, with plain features, and long tow colour hair halfway down her back. The mother had been admitted a year or two ago, a victim of domestic violence, and she remembered Zenith , who refused to leave her mother's side.  
Jax glanced at his wife. "You know her?"  
"Only a bit..." Tara replied, ready to tackle her youngest son, wanting to pummel sense into him, but exercising self control." Are you SURE it's yours ?! When did this happen ? Why did it happen ? " she was ready to let go...


	9. Chapter 9

Opie lay in bed alone, scrolling through the messages from Donna. She had not yet responded to his last text, which was almost three hours ago. He was wondering what was going on when his phone beeped...  
LadyV -Hey popa bear how u b ?  
It was Venus, and there were times he regretted ever texting her...sighing to himself, he tapped back...  
"hey "  
LadyV- How is everything, Ellie have baby yet ?"  
At least she was not all hot for him this time, he thought..." no, but should be soon, Donna with her now,"  
LadyV -Omg u b a granpopa bear !! :) She there or in DC ?  
Opie shook his head at the grandad bit...." DC, Donna left this am "  
He was worried with the silence from his wife, and wondered if everything was ok.  
LadyV - ur ALONE ???  
He saw this coming, and grinned ...  
" I am OK , I eat at Jax n Taras , sometimes stay there too. JUICE is here, rode in from cousins in NY he almost froze his nutz"  
LadyV - O M G !!!! Juicy Juice !!! How is Kenny ?  
Opie ~ "His unit was ambushed last Wednesday and he is missing along with two others . Ps Thomas is a dad now."  
\-------- " Oh , my Stars above !"  
Tig looked above the computer screen towards Venus.  
"Wats goin on , babe ?" he watched her place her hand over her mouth, a movement he learned long ago, that meant she was very upset. " wats wrong ?"  
Venus was still rattled by an earlier confrontation with one of their employees that was caught skimming from the daily deposits after the bar closed each night. She and Tig had to fire him, but the meeting escalated quickly, and Tig ...."escorted" him outside . Still feeling on edge, she had texted Opie, and his news upset her .  
"Opies boy is m i a.....they got ambushed. .....and he's just......not anywhere...." she felt her chest tightening, but kept herself in check...  
"Damn. ....poor Ope. ...." Tig muttered, " How is Donna taking it ?"  
"She's with Ellie. ....her baby is coming....Opie is with Jax n Tara." Venus said, walking over ,and as she leaned on the corner of the desk, she looked down to her man, and changing her tone, she grinned and announced. ."And you will NEVER guess who is gonna be a grandfather! "  
Tig ground out his cigarette ,and looked up, with puzzlement in his eyes."What ? Who ? Opie, right ?"  
Venus stood up, and walked slowly around Tig, then placed her hands on his shoulders. She was grinning wickedly, as she whispered in his ear..." Jax....and the baby daddy is .....Thomas !" Then she burst into giggles.  
"Damn ! " Tig laughed.  
\---------- Chibbs tossed back his third shot and placed the empty glass on the bar, thinking about Rats idea. Chapel had been a bit quick, but to the point, and Chibbs was even more convinced of retiring . While the gun business seemed to keep things going, the newer generation of members seemed to be a different breed. Now there were deals to be made with dirty bomb materials, bio weapons, and arms on a scale not known in Chibbs memory. So it was not the first time he considered returning home to Ireland. He was also becoming aware of Rat who was eyeing Chibbs position as president.  
So it was with a smile as he read the text from Tigg, announcing the birth of Opies grandson, Thomas's impending fatherhood, and the appearance of Juice , who had been missing for at least six years after that disastrous falling out with the Nomads. Chibbs remembered how close Juice had come to being killed and how after he had gotten him out of that...then disappeared! He had wondered how he was, and even worried !  
Then he thought about Opies son, and without thinking, reached up to touch the cross that hung just under his shirt. That would be making Opie and his wife crazy , not knowing anything about their sons whereabouts, overseas...

Chapel was over, and Rat was feeling less than appreciated, at least by Chibbs. There was another arms deal waiting , and a great deal of money to be made, but the vote was not in Rats favor. Confronting the president afterwards helped matters become worse, as Chibbs was adamantly against the deal, even with Rat guaranteeing more opportunities in the future.   
" If you've not grown up with terrorism outside your front door, laddy, you're not seeing what it brings about, to your family, and your Brothers. Guns may be one thing, but I cannot bring about greater bloodshed through rocket launchers and the like....You've had it soft here, boy, and likely you won't ever know otherwise! " And with his arm around Rats shoulder, he gave him a hard look. Rat felt as if he were ten years old, and receiving a lecture from his Grandfather. Anger, and embarrassment burned inside him....


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BOOM!

She opened the door to face a nicely built man with piercing blue eyes and a warm but questioning look on his face. The name on his shirt and hardhat simply said TELLER.  
" Good morning, miss, I'm here to do some trimming on your two trees , for the electric company ? I'm Jax Teller"  
Caught off guard by her reaction to his presence, the young mother of two took a moment before she could respond.....there was a subtle hint of pine along with some aftershave cologne that she liked here.The two month old she was holding began to wail.  
"Oh....Sure, go ahead....are you going to take both of them down, or just cut them back some ? I would really miss the shade in the summer..."  
Jax had expected this, and , glancing briefly at the two maples, nodded, and said " I think we can keep them, but that limb, " he pointed ," and those two should be removed. Maples are great shade providers, by they're a brittle tree in general, and we want to keep them balanced without risk to you and your feed lines.."  
She nodded, saying "ok, go do what you need to do..." the older child tugged on her leg, as she tried to keep her robe covering her breasts. She felt a bit flushed, and embarrassed dressed like this. Jax smiled and handed her some papers to sign, and her robe slipped open, which quickly got his attention.  
"Thank you mamm " as she signed it and passed the clipboard back .  
Smiling, she watched as he walked back to the crew ruck and wave at the driver of the larger vehicle. He had a swagger she liked . ...  
Abel positioned the truck just past the next driveway, and securing it, walked behind the chipper. He watched the bucket, carrying his father, swing around, and then pause, as Jax debated which direction to go next. Motioning to his son, he called out, " Get me that rope , this is gonna be too close to drop ----"  
It was at that moment the front portion of the house at the next driveway exploded ......  
\---------  
"News 4 is following this developing story about a possible gas explosion and house fire up near Reeds Run...Reports indicate the blaze is almost under control, and some residents nearby experienced moderate structure damage when the blast took place late this morning . Early reports indicated that while no one was in the house , there were at least a half dozen injuries of nearby residents, and a tree trimming crew that was just beginning work nearby...we will update this story as we learn more....and now, here's our weather girl , Tiffany ..."-----  
\-------  
Thomas leaned his head on his left hand, as his English teacher, Ms Danner babbled on about the weeks reading assignment, Hamlet.He had read it in 7th grade, and it left him feeling sad, so while she droned on, he contented himself drawing Zenith, her smile, then her sitting when she watched tv, and now, something a bit more personal. That's when the explosion from up the hill interrupted, startling everyone, as car alarms from close by began sounding. The siren from the fire department began its wail, as everyone rushed to the windows. Thomas watched a.plume of gray smoke rise above the treetops.  
\-----  
Tara gave a small shriek, and covered her eyes, as Jax and Opie competed with each other to see who got the best reaction . With their mouths packed full of fluff n nutter sandwich, they both decided to try and kiss her, and her reaction brought Gemma out to the picnic table.  
"Jackson Teller, finish your snack or I will tan your hide ! Opie, you do the same, I'm not in the mood for shit from either one of you ! Tara, you go home, I'm tired of dealing with your sorry little ass, and making trouble for the boys.....!"  
Jax tried to swallow , but he needed his kool aide , and he couldn't find it ...then he couldn't get up when something held him to the ground. Trying to focus, the scene in his mind faded, and was replaced by the image of his son, Abel....but why was he bleeding down the side of his face ?  
"Dad.....Dad ? " he seemed relieved when Jax responded.  
"What ? ....." he suddenly remembered the young mother in the house. "Is she ok ? Are you ok ? Wat the fuk happened?! Lemme up !"  
Abel held him down. " No , Dad, u gotta stay still, ok ? You're bleeding kinda bad !"

\-----------------  
"Dr Knowles? "  
Suzanne, one of the nurses, leaned thru the door to her young patients room, with a worried expression.  
" Yes ....? "  
"You're wanted down in E R ...." Suzanne didn't want to say more, with the child's mother standing there, so she motioned her arms towards the hallway.  
Tara glanced towards the child , smiled, and then nodded to the mother. " The arm will heal perfectly, but I want to keep her one more night, that was a big bump on the head. "  
Once out in the hallway, she followed the nurse, to the stairway, which was quicker. The most she could catch from her were the words " gas explosions, and two children hurt in the house next to it."  
She arrived to chaos, but observed a young woman, probably in her late twenties, holding a baby, while one of the Doctors carefully cleaned a small cut on its cheek. The older child clung to the mothers arm, as he watched.  
Turning to Suzanne, wondering why she interrupted her ,she suddenly caught sight of Abel, his face bloody, standing outside of the other examination room. His shirt was torn , and dirty, and he held his left arm .  
"Abel ? Oh my God, honey ,what the hell happened to you ?" she walked quickly to him, and he called inside the door.  
"Ok, Dad , she knows...."  
Rounding the corner, there was Jax, with what looked like a long gash in his cheek, and six stitches. He had a.few smaller cuts too, and like Abel, parts of his shirt was torn. He met her look with his typical smile, and said "Hey babe !"

\-----------------  
Eight year old Emily took a few more bites of the soggy grilled cheese , and decided that was enough. The lukewarm sandwich, along with tepid and watery tomato soup Thomas made for their dinner was not big hit , and she was beginning to wonder why her Mom and Dad were not home.  
The sudden change in her brother's attitude wasn't helping either, as both he and Emily seemed to always be in constant battle with each other.Today he had gone out of his way to be nice her. This was also the first time she ever saw him cook dinner. It was terrible, nothing was happening the way it should be...  
Sounds of heavy walking and the mud room door slamming got her attention, and then Opies voice , bellowing. ...." Hey Tommy ! Em ? Where are you ? I gotta take you to see your mom and Dad, he fell outta his bucket today !"

The truck had only just come to a stop by the sidewalk, when Emily could not keep still, and she started climbing over her brother.  
"Lemme out , I wanna see Daddy, lemme OUT !"  
Thomas shoved her back." I gotta get out first, Flytrap, get the hell offa me !"  
" Quit pushing me Tommy!" and this time she lunged for him, arms swinging. She was remembering how her brother's fought, and hoped this worked. It was all or nothing between the two, and Opie was ready to chew glass.  
"HEY !" he roared.  
The two kids froze, and stared.

"NO FIGHTING in my truck-Tommy you get out, Em, you follow, or I'll tear both a you up-" He hated it when they fought around him..  
Tommy got out, and Emily followed when both saw their Mom and Dad inside the diner, along with Abel.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> club house ( a very large portion was contributed by imspyderharms, a great mind! )

In that still moment just between night and breaking dawn, a man in a dark knit cap coasted the mini cooper , its motor off, past the warehouse, and turning the corner, continued its journey to the bulkhead next to the dock. Quietly getting out of the car, another figure watched from a distance, out of sight, as the driver opened passenger side door, drag a body out, and silently slip it into the water. He watched it disappear, jumped back into the vehicle, started it, and drove off, towards the observer. Suddenly there was the subtle pop pop of a silencer, and the mini cooper slowed to a stop...Booter walked up to the mini, reached in to push the bloody corpse over , and shut off the ignition. He was very uncertain what to do next, but decided to leave everything as it was. Whoever and whatever this was about, they were not concerned about the warehouse the club owned. Even so, he felt justified in taking steps to protect and defend the M C property, and feeling curious, walked around to the passenger side....there might be something of value. Searching inside he found two laptops, a packet of CDs , and two cellphones. He pocketed the phones, and kept the other items, glad he kept his protective gloves on. Returning to the van, he got in and drove off. Booters top qualifier was his marksmanship. His computer skills, however, ranked pretty low. The laptops remained in the van for a day or so, with everyone preparing for the " Cock n Bull " roast that was to begin early Friday morning, and end....well...when there was no longer food, nor liquor left ! As he was loading kegs into the van, he remembered the computers, and delivered them to Rat.  
" Here, I got these outta that mini....I'm not good on this kind a shit !"  
Rat seemed pleased. "Make sure u got at least a dozen of those for tonight, and there's our order waiting to be picked up at Tiggs place...when you drop that off, get back here cause I got some other shit for u ta get caught up on. Well get goin , dumbshit !"  
Booter jumped back to the kegs, and Rat walked into the clubhouse with the laptops . Lauren, one of the popular new bitches caught his eye, but he scanned the room for one of the newer prospects. The place was filled with activity, and most everyone was already high, drunk, or both....Kicking the leg of a new face, he ordered him out of a recliner.  
"Hey fuckface, go help get the kegs loaded....and I catch you sitting on your ass like this again, you'll be shitting out your teeth...get movin!!" and shoved him towards the door with a foot on his ass. Sitting down, he took the beer Lauren offered, and tried to focus on the local news. "Following up on a story reported yesterday, Sheriff Dave Walters has revealed the identity of a homicide victim found shot do death in his car down by the warehouses sometime early Thursday morning. The victim, Huseed D _____ , who was pronounced dead at the scene , is said to be linked to a terrorist sleeper cell, its location as yet unknown. F B I officials also believe that D_______ is possibly linked to an explosion that destroyed an entire home, and severely damaged surrounding structures in a small borough of Pennsylvania, early Monday morning. Everett Police Chief Will Gartland, and the F B I are still investigating. Anyone with information concerning this person are asked to call this hotline number at the bottom of the screen..."  
The 800 number began to stream across, as the screenshot panned across the scene of the bombing.There was not much to see, except police tape, and the remains of the house...slowing down, the camera halted on the view of a battered tree truck, it's name TELLER plainly readable.  
It was difficult to concentrate, though, as Lauren tugged him towards the rooms... An hour later, Rat sat on the edge of the bed,and lit a joint, sweaty, but very satisfied. Lauren lay behind him, smoking a cigarette , gently trailing her fingers across his shoulders and down the centre of his back, watching him shiver with pleasure. Both were spent of energy for the moment, as this was one of the most intense fuck sessions either had experienced. It also did well for Rat to focus afterwards, since the news report earlier, and he was wondering which direction to go next. He hadn't thought of the former Club President since Rat, himself, was voted VP.Before Lauren was all up in his face, (and crotch) he tried booting up one of the laptops, but it had no battery left, so Nert, another prospect, was sent to find a charger to fit it. Rat remembered watching bitches gather around Jax, when he was VP , and now understood the ...perks ...that came with the title, and he meant to take full advantage!  
Nert carried the kegs on his shoulder out thru the rear entrance as Venus admired him from behind. Tigg was still busy interviewing someone for the website's next broadcast, so this was her chance to assess and appraise the prospects physical attributes. Noting the way he filled out his pants, and with his arms curling around the kegs , she was afforded a view of the goody trail just below his navel, and a thatch of fur in the small of his back, just above his ass crack. This all seemed to compensate for his facial features, as upon their first meeting, she declared him the ugliest man she ever clapped eyes on......  
As he returned for the case of Jack, he smugly noticed her eyes raking him over. " You got that charger, sweet thing ?" he noticed more cleavage this time...  
"Sure , honey, you got that last case, and I'll go get it..." she replied, a small fantasy forming in her mind.  
She dashed to her office, pulled open the junk drawer, and grabbing a charger, returned with a smile. He carried the Liquor on one shoulder, and the last keg on the other..." Put it here" he wiggled his hand ...Venus gave a sly smile, and before Nert realized it, she had thrust her hand with the charger deep into the left pocket of his pants. It lingered there a bit and her fingertips traced against a growing firmness.He threw her a warning grin.  
The kegs and Jack delivered, Nert sat with the laptop on his lap, next to an outlet, with the charger attached, waiting for it to boot up. He was still a bit unnerved at Venus, with her bold moves on him, and in his pocket, but decided to not react further. She would be useful at some point, of that he was pretty sure. He was a little frustrated with his physical reactions to her touching him, but he hadn't had any pussy for a while, and he grudgingly admitted to admiring her almost perfect tits. It was just the perfect position for her to get that close to him....oh well, he thought....the screen flashed, with some strange logos, on a dark background. What ever language this was, he had never seen it before. Several phrases, blinked, once in white , again in pink, and lastly in yellow.A snake like figure wound its way around the borders, disappearing on the edges of the screen, and reappearing the opposite side. Nert sat watching this for about a minute, then slapped it shut, pulled out the cord, and took it with him . Rat was pretty insistent on these computers, but Nert never pictured the VP as a geek.  
Booter was almost finished mopping up the blood in the ring, as everyone cheered Nert on. The latest contender, he managed to lay his opponent flat in about three minutes.  
Nert enjoyed a good fight, and the more blood spilled, the better ! The weekend before the bull roast was pretty lively, and he was hoping to prove himself to the club. Wondering when the vote to patch him in would come, a glance his way got his attention. He recognized Lauren, but not her friend. Heather kept wondering why the face she saw seemed so familiar, and suddenly a name broke through.  
"Oh my god.....Shemp !"  
Lauren , startled, looked back at her, and laughingly asked , "What ? What the hell are you talking about ?"  
"Sheep, from the Three Stooges...that's exactly who he looks like ! See ? I mean LOOK at the face !"  
Lauren looked at Nert, studying him." Yea, you're right....but look at the rest of him..."  
Heather was.quiet for a moment, then nodded. " Well.....I guess I could put a bag over his head, and enjoy everything else....wadda you think ?"  
Nert was feeling rather proud of himself after winning the fight. He swaggered through the crowd who had gathered at the clubhouse, smiling and nodding, saying his hellos and thank yous every time someone said hi and complimented the fight. Amidst all the smoke and the smell of booze, barely anyone noticed the odor that he was emitting from his sweaty shirtless body. He felt a bit exhausted and with good reason. He been busting his ass for the better part of a year for SAMCRO as a prospect and he was hoping that it would soon be paying off. Between that thought and the adrenaline pumping through his veins from the match, his endorphins were the main thing keeping him going. This will be a dream come true, he thought. He always wanted to be a part of an MC. He grew up a biker's kid. He remembered watching his dad and his uncles and the club they rode with back then. The Dealers of Death MC they were known as back then. He couldn't wait until he was old enough to patch in with them and follow in his father's footsteps, but the DODMC was no more. Like so many smaller clubs, they were patched over years before his chance came. Yet, he was more thrilled to be prospecting for SAMCRO. After all, it was SAMCRO who patched over the DODMC and SAMCRO was a world re-known MC with much more clout than the DODMC would have ever known. As he sauntered around the room, he noticed Lauren and her friend, Heather scoping him out. Knowing full well, Rat has an interest in Lauren, he still couldn't help but think to himself what is she like in the sack? Heather whispered into Lauren's ear and Lauren cracked a grin like the cat that ate the canary. The whole time they kept shooting glances in Nert's direction and giggling. He noticed and he thought to himself, they must be checking out my chiseled tattooed body and noticing how much it glistens with his blanket of sweat dripping all over. A moment later, someone hands him a towel and jokes with him about needing to hit the showers. Meanwhile he notices Rat over in a corner arguing with Brooke. About what, he isn't certain, nor does he care. He thinks Rat should be more focused on her as his ol' lady then chasing around the various Crow Eaters like he has been doing. A sweet girl like her is a rare find. Even more so when she chooses to love and care for a jaded biker like any of the guys in the club.He really doesn't realize the prize before his eyes, he thought to himself. With that, his thoughts turned back to Lauren and Heather and then giggles and school girl glances. He starts to head to the rooms in the back so he can grab a quick shower and get back to the party at hand. He runs into Chibbs and asks if everything is ok. Chibbs nods and tells him, "Good job with tonight's match. You helped me win at least $1000 tonight. Let me buy you a shot." Nert grins and does the shot of bourbon with Chibbs and asks,"Do you think I can use one of the rooms in the back and grab a shower?" "Down the hall on the left should be available tonight. Do you need to crash tonight as well?" "I just may after a few more shots and drinks, hahaha." With that he starts to make his way to the hall. He looks over and sees Brooke storm out the club and Rat following behind her. He simply shakes his head and continues to traverse down the hall the walls of which are decorated with plaques and old bike tags and mug shots of different club members. He felt a bit of nostalgia as he idly made his way to his destination. That's the moment the giggles caught his attention again. He noticed that Lauren and Heather were somewhat following him, but paid no mind. He thought maybe they were just looking for the ladies room so they can freshen up or powder their noses or whatever it is that women actually do when they disappear in the restroom for a bit. He cracked a big shit eating grin and winked at them and they smiled and simultaneously both said,"Hi there, Nert." "Hi there ladies. how you doin?" " A bit worked up after watching your display of masculine prowess." More giggles. "That's nothing compared to my other masculine prowess." He winks and chuckles as he walks off into a doorway on the left hand side of the hall. He thought how much he couldn't wait to get into the shower and feel that hot water and smell the fragrance of his body gel as he lathered it up and scrubbed himself. Ah, yes, that will be so relaxing. He wasn't in the shower long, all covered with suds, as he heard some stumbling around in the room adjacent to the bathroom he was in. At first, he thought it could be one of the club members just looking for a place to smoke a joint without a dozen or more heads wanting to help toke it away. Yet, soon he heard the familiar sound of females giggling and started to wonder just what was going on outside the bathroom door, when just then it opened and in sauntered Lauren with her long legs and her voluptuous bosom and her hair let down flowing to her waist. And she was completely nude except for a tiny little blue thong! WOW! he thought as he glanced her up and down with a somewhat bewildered look on his face. She grinned and then seductively spoke,"My friend and I, we just can't help but notice. Nert, you are built like an Adonis. And with you on this winning streak with all your matches, we think you deserve a big reward." She removes her thong, grabs the soap bottle from his hands and steps in behind him in the shower. "Let me scrub your back for you, big man. As she stepped in she couldn't help but notice the package he had swinging from his loins. OMG!, she thought as she stepped in. He wasn't even excited and he looked like he was hung like a damn horse! She shivered a bit with excitement as she started to scrub and massage his back. Moments later the bathroom door opens a bit and quietly Heather steps into the bathroom in all her naked glory. Nert could see every curve of her that he liked staring at when she was clothed and now, here it all was, on display for him. She was shorter than Lauren but she had meat on her. Nice thick ass and thighs and a rather huge bosom up front. She stood there smiling somewhat submissively and then he heard Lauren speak,"On your knees and lick this big shaft of his, baby doll. I know you're gonna love playing with this one." Heather did as she was instructed as the look of awe expressed itself in her eyes once she was face to face with Nert's manhood. She eagerly started to lick every bit of it from the tip to the base and back. She started gently stroking his massive shaft and tenderly kissing it on the tip and all along the sides and underneath. Soon his cock was responding to the stimuli of her lips and fingertips as she managed to excite it to full stiffness. Neither gal could get over just how big he was when fully engorged. They were feeling just a bit nervous at this point, but they knew it was too late to stop. They had to know just how he felt inside them. After servicing Nert for some time, Lauren grabs Heather by the back of her head and orders her to lick her for a bit. She grinds herself aggressively onto Heather's mouth and moans with primitive satisfaction. Nert is swooning at this moment. He can't believe his luck. Not even patched in and already a 3way with two Crow Eaters! How can life get any better than this? He thought to himself, not bad at all, even if he had a mugshot that looked like Shemp of the Three fucking Stooges. Soon their escapades leave the shower and the bathroom and off into the adjacent bedroom they go with their intense actions. Lauren obviously liked being in control as she remained very verbal with Heather and occasionally as well with Nert, as they all took turns pleasing each other orally. Soon she thought, I'm gonna have him fill me with that anaconda of his. After performing some wicked fellatio of her own and taking turns sharing his rod with Heather, Lauren gets up on all fours waving her fine ass all up in Nert's face and demands,"Fuck ME! Fuck me now with that huge fucking beast of a dick!" Heather helps him to guide it into Lauren's Vagina, at first he is being very gentle, not wanting to hurt her with his girth, but soon she is screaming at him,"Stop being a bitch and fuck me!" With that he starts to pound her harder but still at a slow pace. She starts ramming herself backwards so she can thrust herself onto his erection with more intensity and vigor. "Come on you fucker, Fuck that pussy like it needs to be fucked! Hurt it, daddy! Hurt it like only you can can with that python of yours!" To his surprise, he's actually excited by her dominant attitude and her foul mouthed slut talk. He starts to build momentum and steadily picks up the pace faster and faster while Heatherrubs his back and kisses him and caresses over both his and Lauren's bodies. Soon she has positioned herself under Lauren in a 69 position and the three of them are in the intense throes of one of the best fuck sessions any of them have ever had. Soon, Nert is pounding Lauren with all he has got and she is moaning at the top of her lungs and screaming with ecstasy screaming ever foul filthy phrased sex line that she can think of. Nert feels his orgasm ready to build and is just about to let it all flow and unload, when suddenly the bedroom door slams open! There in the doorway, with the light from the hallway filtering in from behind it, was a tall lanky shadow. Soon though, the face would become recognizable, though discolored a deep red at the moment, and filled with extreme rage in the eyes. The three of them all a bit startled turn to look to see who it is. "You filthy, no good prospect motherfucking, piece of shit asshole!" the scream filled the musky scented air in the room. It was clear now from his angered voice, the figure in the doorway was Rat! "Of all the low down, fucking things! Fucking my side piece in my fucking room, in my fucking bed!" Nert just sat there, dumbfounded and bewildered, his body now coated with a new layer of sweat. So much for the shower, he thought as he just gave Rat a shoulder shrug and said, "It was kinda hard to say no to two sexy ass women when they had my dick in their mouths, begging me for my dick, bruh." Rat went to charge at him, but Chibbs and Booter grabbed onto him real quick, telling him to calm down, it's all a big misunderstanding. Lauren stands up, composes herself, throws on some garments quickly and starts to storm out with Heather by her side. She pauses right in front of Rat, looks him in the eye and says,"Well, now you care? What about that little girl you been stringing along? You haven't broke up with her, have You?" The look of awkwardness in his eyes says it all for her. "No. I didn't think so. I like you, Rat. I thought you had potential, but you're a pussy whipped little indie biker boy playing in a big boy's world! Grow the fuck up!" She turns and storms off pulling Heather along by the hand. "Oh and while you're at it, find a way to make your cock bigger cause I think your buddy knocked my bottom out and good. My pussy might be too big for that vienna sausage you call your pecker from here on out!" Then with a seductive sounding bit of sarcasm she chimes,"It was fun, Nert! We have to do it again soon. Real Soon!" Rat stands there staring at Nert with anger in his eyes as Chibbs, Booter, some other members and their ladies stand around staring in awe of the scene that just transpired. "Alright, party is over for the night!" Chibbs bellows."Tomorrow is a new day and next week is the Bull Roast at the reservation. Be there or beware!" as he manages a half laugh and a scoff out his lungs.  
The screen flickered, and an icon popped up indicating the device was now located. An anonymous young follower typed a few commands, and the image on the screen changed to reveal an American (?) males face, peering back , tho not seeing them . Startling the observer, and his colleague, they were intrigued at first, and then realized this person was outside of the "chosen soldiers" for this mission. A few more strokes on the keyboard would have his coordinates , and then alternative plans would be implemented.  
Like · Comment


	12. Dinner at Skillets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not just a cleaner...

"Daryl ! Gimme a chili bowl, no cheese, and a kid's burger....small fries , for number six !" Skillet shouted back to the kitchen .  
" Got it " the cook replied.  
" You want coffee , Opie ? " she asked.  
Emily squeezed in the booth, next to Tara, her mother giving the girl a hug . Opie sat down at the table opposite Jax.  
" I'm good, thanks Skillet..."  
Opie looked at Jax, then up Chief Gartland.  
" So what's goin on ,Will ?" he asked, and then caught the dark expression on Jax face.  
" Its not a gas leak, we're pretty sure now, and the ATF is in on this. " He stepped back as Skillet brought Tara her order, and Jax his. " Looks like some kind of bomb was left there...so I can't release your vehicles right now, it's a crime scene. "  
"Damn!" Jax muttered. There was a major storm hitting North of them, and he needed both vehicles. The utility companies were staging everyone they could get , and filling hotels even in Boston."Any idea who yet ?" he asked. He was familiar with small devices, but never blown up by one...  
"Well, its kinda strange that the person renting that property was found dead a day or so ago....some place out west, called Charming. ..."  
Tara watched her husband's puzzled expression, as he looked at her, then over to Opie.  
Will handed Jax a small piece of paper, with something on it , as Opie shrugged, but his eyes asked "what the FUCK ?"  
"Eat , sweetheart, no throwing food ..." Tara gave Em a gentle squeeze. She emphasized the reminder to Thomas across the table with a glare." This is the example you intend to set for your child ?" she glared at him. Thomas shrank a little bit...  
" So, are we planning a trip back to our hometown? " she looked at her husband, interrupting the conversation between the three men.  
Jerking his head back towards her , his face had that steely , grim expression.  
" I'm considering. ....nothing, and I'm not discussing this here...." was the calm response. His eyes flashed, something she had not seen since his anger at Clay all those years ago. She felt cold fright, and remembered the helpless feeling of being trapped. The wound on his face even made him look different, sort of menacing. .  
Jax looked down at the acronym , and showed it to Opie, then to Tara. Will continued. ...." Its one of those sects that's been reacting to all the activities overseas...."  
Opie looked confused. "Lysol ? "  
Jax tried to bite his smile, but had difficulty "Are we talking about that shit Tara sprays everywhere ?"  
His wife nudged him sharply in his side, with her elbow.  
"Shut the hell up, Jax, I want to hear the rest...." Tara looked at the Police Chief. "What else, Will ?"  
"They're a newer offshoot, and pretty militant...and they know no bounds with ways to make a point, to others they don't like. ..we also have reports of some other places targeted with violence....its not a pretty picture, guys. .."  
"Do you have anymore information about the guy they found in Charming?" Jax asked.  
"Not on hand, but I can find out for you. " Will nodded .  
"Yea lemme know what you come up with, thanks!"  
Will called back towards the kitchen.  
"Skillet, where's my coffee ?"  
"I got your damn coffee! " was the gravely voiced answer.  
Watching as Will left the diner, Tara turned to Jax, who kept staring at the piece of paper in his hand. " I hope the club isn't involved with this...Can you find out ? "  
Seeming lost in his thoughts, he folded, then unfolded the label between his fingers. Finally, he looked her in the eye, with a concerned expression. "I'll get in touch with Chibbs later...this just looks like some deep shit coming around...."  
Abel , with his arm in a sling , stood up, tho not easily, in the cramped booth. Thomas reached out to steady his swaying brother.  
" Damn, that was some good shit they gave me for the pain." he mumbled, as his brother kept him propped up.  
"It will wear off, I promise " Tara reminded him, " and don't plan on getting drunk till I SAY you can either ! I want you home tonight too !"  
Jax and Opie waited till everyone had left the booth before talking.  
"Damn, this is crazy huh ? Like old days ?"

\-----------  
Something smelled .....and the noise he couldn't describe, as he fumbled through a place the looked like the kitchen, but now suddenly looked unfamiliar. The smell was unbearable, and as he took a few more steps, he fell, and kept falling....  
Thomas woke with a start, a cold fear slowly fading from his chest, and draining through his feet. Taking a few moments to make sure he was REALLY awake , he noticed the room DID stink, and suddenly Abels snoring rattled his brain. Turning on the light by his bed, there lay his brother, on the other bed, opposite his. Since his Dad had moved Abels living quarters down to the clubhouse, Thomas had enjoyed the room to himself. He and Abel had shared the space since Emily was born, and the absence of his older brother felt great !  
Reaching down, Thomas picked up the sheet and blankets Abel had kicked off, and covered his brother.As he did so, Abel farted loudly, so Thomas quickly gathered his own bedding, and shuffled out to the living room.

Watching as Opies truck followed the others out of the garage lot, Jax looked at his phone. The time was almost midnight and the days earlier events were making themselves known as he felt fatigued all over. Looking up at the window that was lit, he decided to leave Juice alone to his task, glad to receive the computer geeks support. The system Teller used was outdated, and over burdened, and one of them had crashed.  
"I hate to say this, Jax, but whoever is going to these porn sites , well.....it's gotta stop, this has viruses and all kinds of nasty shit from those places ....!" Juice advised him, laughing. " U want a net nanny on these ?"  
Jax thought about that, and considered. "That's a good idea with Abel here now, he can waste his own time !"  
He was still thinking about the idea when he arrived home, and as he walked through the living room, he noticed Thomas sleeping on the sofa. Softly kicking the cushion, his son jolted awake.  
"what ...?" his eyes were still closed.  
" Hey, go back to your bed, ok ?"  
" nooo, Dad...captain dikwipe is cutting skunk farts, it stinks the whole room up....!" He flopped back onto the cushion, and covered his head with the pillow.  
Jax was frustrated, and grabbed it. "He's your brother and its just one night....and don't forget we're goin t visit your Baby Mamas Mom tomorrow ! Get goin !" he threw the pillow back on his son's head.  
" Fuck my life !" was the muffled response.  
"Yea, and you got 18 years to consider just that, so get used to it ...!" Jax said sarcastically . He was hard pressed not to laugh tho...

Opie followed the vehicle in front of him a bit too close. With the interstate lanes now completely covered, it was becoming more hazardous, but the whiteout conditions just about prevented him from seeing it if he fell too far behind. The lead truck was commanded by Ryan, and the middle by a local dude they hired, Flash. Opie was beginning to feel irritated with the two formen, and their crew, as they kept a steady stream of bullshit on the2-way radio, but decided to overlook it. As a distraction, it kept him awake, and probably them too, at this early hour of two am. They would likely arrive at the hotel in ( or near ) the storm center by late morning.  
Thinking back to their conversation with Chief Gartland, Opie felt some concern with the dead guy in Charming, and considered his choices, if the Club was involved in this. After dealing with bombs , Russians, Marks, and idiots like the A T F, and other pointless agencies, Terrorism didn't seem to phase him at all. And there was also his own military history.  
Discussing this with Jax , as they struggled with attaching a snow blower on the remaining truck earlier, both men were of the same feeling....anything that affected SAMCRO affected them....retired they may be, but brothers for life...Then he remembered Jax saying he would contact Chibbs when he got home. With a truck held hostage at the bomb site by the Police, Jax and Abel had little choice but to stay behind for the moment.

Propped up in bed, amidst sketches and drawings around her, Tara caught site of Thomas, dragging his bed covers and grumbling to himself past their bedroom doorway. Smiling to herself, she pushed the quilt aside , got up, and walked towards the kitchen. The sound of a window slammed open behind her, as Thomas started to air out their room.  
"Hey Babe...I got some cocoa saved for you !" She found him looking at his other phone, the burner..."Can you check the stove and put some more wood in it before you come to bed ?"  
"Yea "  
Jax looked tired, and she wanted to check the wound on his face.  
Opening the fridge, she poked around, and at the same time, listened to the conversation from the other room.  
"Chibbs !........yea.....good, good.....what you got goin, I can't hear you ?........(he chuckled) ah....good times...The reservation? When ? ........we were ? They showed the truck ? ......yea, blew me outta the bucket....yea, he's good, some cuts and bruises, dislocated shoulder. I got some stitches on my cheek......we were setting up, and next thing I know, I'm on the ground, looking up at my son......no, it's a crime scene, the vehicles are still there.......so tell me about this guy they found......near ours ? .....by the Russians ?......hm....what's the cause of death ? ......anything in the dudes car ? .......ONE gunshot wound .....just ONE ??....yea , definitely not amateur. ...what kinda gun , we know that yet ?..(laughs ) yea ....yea, we found that out a few days ago....yea, I know her....no, she wants t kick his ass....yep, it's another Teller.....I gotta meet with the Mother tomorrow. ...ok...later "  
The phone snapped shut, and Jax came into the kitchen, as Tara punched "reheat" on the microwave.  
"That's a real nice ass you got, lady...."


	13. Chapter 13

Snow, like soft clumps of fine powdery sugar blew upwards and out towards the front yards of the neighborhood, as Opie slowly guided the truck with its snowblower forward. Flash was with the other two trucks, each following crews from the power company as they worked repairs on the other side of the town , something Opie would have preferred doing. He found this tedious, and no one had been back to the hotel for rest in the last 14 hours.  
" T - one, to base " Ryan called.  
"Base, go ahead " Opie answered.  
" We're waiting for you at the next intersection, and going to get some dinner...or, whatever.."  
" Copy, I'm almost there , base clear." Opie checked his GPS.....he suddenly felt ravenous.  
....................  
Finishing with his final meditations a young man looked at himself in the mirror . He was happy to finally give his life for His cause, and more so, the promise of just what awaited him after death. The mission after this , was to be his final act , guaranteeing the pleasures that were denied him , his entire life. Pleased with the results of the surgery, which concealed nicely,  
he turned and began his final meditation again to make sure, before wearing his STEELERS Jersey.  
\-----------------  
The welcome scent of coffee and bacon greeted Ryan , as he, Opie, and the other crewmen jostled thru the crowd.... everyone else there seemed to be waiting for seats in the restaurant too. " DAYUM ! We shoulda stopped at that McDonald's! " he grumbled, looking down at something....."What the fuck...?" He bent down and picked up a flip phone. " Bet someone misses this ..."  
"Lets see it " Opie thought he recognised a burner. Ryan tossed it to him, as a large group of linemen began to stream out of the restaurant. The hostess , ( who was eying Ryan earlier) waved over to him. "Yo, here's our booth, les go, I'm fukin starved !" Opie slipped it into his pocket, and headed in behind them.  
" Hi guys, I'm Dawn, your server will be with you shortly! Anyone need anything ?"  
" Yea, I need YOU !" Ryan said, and Dawn was ready. "There's no specials today, sorry sweetie" she said with a wink. She had a nice rack, he noticed.  
"Coffee, all around " Opie interrupted.  
" Got it, 7 coffees ", she nodded, and left.Dawn was frustrated with a lone customer, who refused to pay. He also refused to leave his table, in spite of the crowd waiting outside, and she was running out of patience.  
" Sir, if you choose not to cooperate, I will have to call the police and have you escorted out, which is it going to be ?"  
" Death be to all of you ! This is my destiny , to kill infidels, to give my life in order to purify the land. " he shouted , and standing up, he frantically began to search his pockets.  
" Sir, please calm down " Dawn was frightened now.  
" Ok, that's it, I'm gonna fuck this guy up !" Ryan stumbled out of the booth. Flash, Opie and Shane followed.  
"Hey, sandbag, she said leave, so let's go !" Opie said, stopping at the table .  
" Death to all of you !" the young man shouted back, hands still fumbling thru his pockets.  
" I got this, " Opie looked at Ryan and Shane. " Lets help him out !"  
Onlookers applauded as Ryan ,and Opie, carried the shouting man out through the lobby door, and across the lot where the snow had drifted. As they tossed him into a tall pile, the crowd inside and out cheered !  
" Death awaits, infidels" he continued to shout ....  
Rounds of cheers, and applause greeted them as they returned to their meal, and everyone watched the young radical struggle in the tall snow drift. Opie resumed examining the burner phone. It had only one contact listed.  
CODE 3524  
Opie pressed send, hoping whoever that was, they knew the owner.  
A sudden THUD , rocked the building, from outside, as a reddish pink mist bloomed from where the young man once stood in the snow...The word Steelers, from what was left of the jersey, floated down on a car with a Patriots sticker on the window.

Able woke up at daybreak, his arm still incased in the sling, his shoulder throbbing, and his head pounding.Familiar with pain from the numerous mishaps on his dirtbike when he was younger, he accepted it, but for some unknown reason, he still felt pissed off.Glancing at his younger brothers empty bed,, Abel felt the anger more focused towards him, tho not clearly understanding why. If Jax was there, he would have told his oldest son it was just jealousy, because for once in his life, Thomas had upstaged him

Thomas and Emily were already eating cereal as Abel shuffled into the kitchen. Walking behind his brother, Abel grabbed Thomas on the shoulder, employing what both boys called the Vulcan Pinch. The difference now was the strength and accuracy that the older brother had, and worse yet, the intense pain brought involuntary tears to the 15 year olds eyes.  
"Whats wrong, u gonna cry now , lil bitch ?"  
"Get the fuck off me , ass breath !" Was his response.  
Emily stopped eating, and watched. Most of the time these fights were quick, but satisfying to her, only because she was on the receiving end of Thomas's abuse.The house rule of no fights indoors looked like it was being broken too, which made this even more amusing to her.

Sensing some weakness in his opponent, Thomas managed to halfway stand, turn, and lunge for Abel, tackling him against the wall. Pride overcoming pain, the older brother managed to get an armlock, and attempted to pull them both to the floor, but crashed against the table instead, scattering food, and spilling juice.As both boys struggled, the table went on its side and Abel finally had Thomas where he wanted him on the floor, but noticed his quest was difficult, as his brother was fighting back more than usual.  
"Mooommmmm!!!!" Emily yelled. She was not used to the level of violence this time, as she hovered by the pantry door.

Tara was walked quickly towards the kitchen seeing Jax stride in ahead of her. Sounds of scuffling came from within and then Abels voice -  
"What the fuck ?"  
"Dad, get offa me, ow !" There were a few grunts , then " Get the fuk up !", and as she came to the doorway, Jax , with Abel by the scruff of his neck before him, and dragging 'Thomas by the arm behind him, pushed past her.  
"Babe, open the door " he called back to her, and doing so, Jax roughly shoved both sons out into the yard.  
"Ok, listen up !" His tone was deadly, " you got fifteen minutes to handle whatever the hell this is, then go clean up your mess...and you " he glared at Thomas, " be ready to leave in half an hour ! "  
Tara was reminded of their days in Charming when he got angry like this


	14. jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rat gets careless  
> ( this is all a work from my collaborator, spyderharms (P.D.Grimes) )

The morning air was a bit brisk as Chibs and Rat rode their dyna glides up the open road, but it felt good. Despite all their disagreements, the feeling they both got by riding their motorcycles was definitely something they could agree on. The open road and a fresh breeze brushing up against your very being as you lost yourself in one of life's rare moments of true freedom. Chibs was hoping this ride could put some of the dissension between Rat and himself to rest. Just the two of them, pres & vp, taking an opportunity to just be brothers and ride. He was hoping this would make it easier for Rat to confide in him once they got to "the spot".  
The spot, of course, was the spot where J.T. had died many long years ago in a tragic accident. It still saddened Chibs to this day. Over the years, that spot had become a shrine to the club, if not more than that. J.T. was the original president and founder of the Sons. One of the First 9, of which all were dead, except for Lenny the Pimp, who was serving life with no chance of parole for allegedly killing 3 ATF agents. Over the years, the spot along the highway where John was killed became a sacred place for the club where members of the mother charter pledge their loyalty to the club and to each other. They swear an oath upon their own lives to put the club before themselves, just as J.T. had done many years before. Here, no brother is allowed to lie to the other or they must pay the price, in blood.  
As they neared the spot, Filip's thoughts turned to the conversation he had with Jax over the phone, shortly after the party had been abruptly ended. The things they were seeing and hearing on the news made him think there might be a connection between what happened in Pennsylvania and in Charming. Only days earlier, Althea, Sheriff Jarry as most would call her, had shared some details with him about the crime scene down at the docks. She simply wanted to be certain that the Sons hadn't been involved. At the time he assured her they weren't but in light of the new details from Jax's phone call, he wasn't so sure. He knew of one guy who could pull off a one shot, one kill at the distance that ballistics was stating and that guy was Booter. Unless there was another sniper in Charming that could match his skills, this was starting to look like the club had some involvement and he didn't like the sounds of that.

As they got closer to the spot, Rat had a feeling that's where they were heading. He'd been here a few times with the club over the last few years and knew the surrounding scenery and landmarks all to well. The winding stretch of black pavement that made it's way through a patch of rolling foothills and the smell of wild sage in the air. He could hear a train whistle in the distance and knew it wouldn't be long before it was making it's way in the opposite direction past them on it's rusty looking old tracks. He started to get a slightly sinking feeling in his gut, uncertain what Chibs was going to confront him about. None the less, he was preparing himself mentally for whatever line of questioning Chibs would throw his way. He knew it was time for he and his brother in arms to be honest with each other and air out whatever it was that was needing to be aired between the two of them.  
Once the spot was in sight, Filip looked over to Rat and motioned with his hand as he nodded his head towards the side of the highway and Rat nodded his comprehension. They pulled up to the mountain side where painted in blue were the initials J.T. and the date 11-13-93 accompanied by an anarchy symbol. They took their bikes out of gear and shut off the motors and stepped off their bikes to stretch and relax. Chibs pulls out a pack of smokes but instead of extracting a cigarette, he plucks out a healthy sized joint of some sweet Cali Kush and sparks it with his lighter. After taking a couple solid deep pulls and inhaling it's skunk like aroma, he offers it to Rat, who happily accepts and partakes of it as well. A few minutes of silence as they toke and stare at the make shift memorial, making sure to pay their respects to the club founder before they start talking.  
Chibs finally looks at him and says,"George, why is it I feel like there is something you haven't been telling me?" "Like what?" was the reply. "I don't know for certain, but I just have a gut feeling. So, that's why I'm asking you. Man to Man, Brother to Brother, Son to Son. Are you involved in any dealings that you shouldn't be, that will affect this charter and the club as a whole?", Filip queried in his usual thick accent. Rat pauses for a moment, searching his thoughts for just the right way to answer his president. The look in his eyes expresses more than he would like to reveal and Chibs picks up on it clear as day."Ah, Jesus, boy. What is it? What are you involved in?" "There's a couple things actually. The guns deal which got voted down at church last night is the main one for me." "what else besides that?" "I got myself into a bit of a bind dabbling with some coke and making bets on different football games. I owe a few people." "What bookie in town is fool enough to mess with our club? What dealer would be fool enough to mess with us, boy? They'll give you time to settle your debts and that's just that or they'll meet Mayhem like any other fool." "It's not just that. Things haven't been as exciting as it was when I first joined. Life has gotten a bit dull." "DULL?!? Dull is what has been keeping us safe and whole and off the police scanners for awhile now and you want to fuck all that up for what? A thrill of some kind?" Rat stood there speechless for a moment as Chibs stared at him. "Have you lost your bloody mind?!?", bellowed Chibs."what's wrong with the way we been running things and making our money as we been doing? Is that not a good enough payday for you?" "It's a steady income, yes, but I been wanting to help bring something bigger to the table. I just want to prove my worth especially if someday I may be wearing the president's patch.." Chibs interrupts him,"That will be sometime, lad, as I don't plan on going anywhere, anytime soon. What is wrong with the way I'm running the show?" "Nothing, if you're a laid back old schooler. Some of us younger guys though, we need to let off some steam and get wild." "And just how wild do you need life to be? I promised Jax, I'd keep this club alive and safe. How can I do that with you undermining me? I want the truth from you now and it's important that you are on level with me. Have you been messing around down at the docks at all?" "Well, Booter and I, we'd been keeping an eye on activities down at the docks for awhile to see who is doing what and see if there is any smuggling operations we could hit for a solid payday.." "You bloody fool! Booter shot those guys who were on the news, didn't he?!?" "Yeah, but we recovered some tech and laptops. We haven't been able to quite unlock them all the way cause the safeguards are quite advanced. We think they must have some serious smuggling operations going on to be that cautious." "I don't know about any smuggling operations, son, but I've told you, I'm all too familiar with terrorism." Rat turns pale and puzzled as he stares at Filip.  
"I got a call from Jackson last night. Apparently, those two guys Booter shot are on the news and they are involved in some deep shit. The kind that blows up places and people. Innocent, hard working people like those here in Charming. I know we've been bumping heads and having our differences, but you have got to start getting on the same page with me or I'll remove that patch and that cut! I love you, Ratboy, but you can be a bit impetuous at times. I want you and Booter working around the clock to crack that tech." "We been trying.." Again Filip interrupts him as he hands him a small cheap cell phone, "Take this burner. You'll find a number programmed in it to put you in touch with Juicey. If anybody can help you two fools crack that tech, it's my boy, Juice. As soon as you unlock those laptops, bring them to me and we'll see what we can figure out. I just hope Althea doesn't catch wind of our involvement as I already told her this had nothing to do with us." "I'm sorry, Chibs, I had no idea. Really, I didn't. I just thought..", Rat's words just ceased as he saw the stern look in Filip's eyes. "That there lies the trouble, you really weren't thinking. You should have ran it by me and the club before venturing off on some side project."  
They stood there for a moment, the joint long gone by now, but the buzz they got was kicking in. Filip hugs Rat and says,"You'll make this right, lad. That I know. No more secrets, though. You keep me in the loop regardless of what you think my response will be. Okay?" They both nod "Also, in that burner, you'll find a number for a sweet gal named Tina. After last night, she'll help you take your mind off things concerning Lauren and Nert, if you know what I'm saying, aye?! Now let's ride home. You've got work to do and we all have a Bull Roast to prep for out at the Res. Speaking of which, I'm going to book a fight for you versus Nert so you can get some of that anger out your system over all of that bull shit. Are things exciting enough for you now?"  
The two just smile at each other as they start there dynas back up and put them in gear for the scenic ride back to Teller-Morrow. Both feeling the effects of the weed as well as the heart to heart talk. Maybe there is hope for the lad yet, thought Chibs. Only time will tell.A few days had passed since Chibs and Rat had their chat and things were on the upswing. Juice's help was proving to be priceless. Helping Rat and Booter practically around the clock and educating them in his own variation of hacker 101. These two were on the verge of unlocking the laptop and the assorted hard drives and files and they knew it. Even sweet little Tina, was a big help as well. Not just for releasing the good ol' sexual tension either. Apparently she was going to college part time, majoring in IT. She seem ditsy as hell and a major nympho but this gal understood computer networking and codes. Rat was busy doing Tina doggy style at a desk with the laptop in front of them as they took turns typing command lines into the laptop, while taking time to focus on their grinding and thrusting. It wasn't a big place and it was dimly lit, but otherwise well maintained and sparsely furnished. It also sat above an all night diner which made it great for anytime munchies. Rat attributes their mutual need for late night greasy sustenance to how they stumbled onto the password/phrase. They were trying variations of Islamic religious quotes with no success. Somehow Hunger for the word of Allah all one word with occasional caps was all it took! Though Rat was thinking how he was hungering for some Chicken Ala King, lol. Everything started opening up right before their eyes. Files just zipping open as various images shot across the screen. Tina was getting very excited from this and Rat was enjoying this nerdgasm as well as she was thrashing about screaming yes. A message pops up saying "Your webcam is now in operation". It closes and two new ones pop up. One is a stream of him and Tina going at it, as they now watch themselves. The other has a hooded figure staring menacingly at the screen. At them! He yells in some foreign dialect and then in English with a thick accent,"Infidels! You shall pay! Soon, you will be begging...." Rat, starts laughing and interrupts the fanatic individual. "Here, Beg for this bitch!'" He shakes his genitalia at the cam. He quickly turns around, bends over and grips his ass cheeks to spread them wide as he farts a loud, long winded roar of gas from his sphincter, right into the cam. He shuts off the laptop,as he and Tina laugh and start stumbling onto a nearby bed as they grope and fondle each other in celebration.  
"Governments of the world are nothing more than bullies with weapons demeaning and exploiting their citizens, preying on their desires to distract them as they all are tricked into slavery. America being the worst, as it has amassed the most weapons of all and the most power. It uses it's Hollywood movies and controlled television media to keep it's people distracted, if not brainwashed. It uses the media to feed them lies and make them fatten themselves on gluttonous foods and partake of lustful actions with one another when not just outright condoning and promoting violence. Once the great protector of the world,but now it's nothing more than the bully of small nations. The pit bull of the Untied Nations and their New World Order of proclamations that never cease. We must see ourselves as citizens of this planet before any nation and we must consider ourselves children of our God before even that. It is time to say enough is enough and rise up together against the oppressors of our world. Until there is total revolution everywhere, nobody will ever really comprehend what we truly stand for. They are still lost sheep following the shepherds of their very demise. It is our duty to lead them back to the true path. It is yours as well! " The dark hooded and masked figure finally sits silent for a few seconds before the screen goes blank as the video ends.  
Chibs and Rat stood there quietly staring at the laptop. A bit battered and beaten with black tape over the the camera lens that was built into the design. The old familiar table with it's Reaper carved out of it adding an ominous glow to the message that just preceded. Rat quickly shuts down the laptop and closes it and removes the battery pack from it and shoves everything into a bag. Chibs opens up the old safe that's been in the same nook for years and the bag and all it's contents are put into it and they close and secure the lock on the safe. They look at each other grimly before deciding to leave the room to talk. Once out the room,Chibs states,"we got to 'ave that out o there before the next church meeting, agreed?" "Fucking A right, agreed!"

Filip woke up about an hour later than he wanted, but he still had time to get to the club. He would just have to skip the formality of a shower and just grab himself a coffee and maybe a quick bite. He could always grab a shower later at the clubhouse before heading out to the Reservation for the Bull roast the sons had scheduled. He was still a bit groggy and as he sat there pulling his boots on, he had to fight himself to get motivated. He couldn't help himself though. The thoughts racing through his head about what was still in the safe back at the club and memories of days he would wish had never happened. Some would rather not remember, but Chibs forces himself to remember. Remembering, to him means accepting his responsibility for his actions and not burying his head in the sands of denial. No he just wishes that certain things in his past just never happened, but they did. After a pause of sitting with his head hung down and the hint of a tear in his eye, he finally raises his head up, stands up astutely and finishes putting on his effects before downing his first mug of the day. With a pang or two in his belly to remind him, he decided it was time for some grub.  
\-------

Rat was up bright and early. He was eager to get a start on the day as it was the day of the Bull Roast and his chance to take his aggressions out on Nert. He quickly checked his cell phone to see if Tina had text him or tried to call while he was sleeping. It had been a few days since they cracked the laptops with Juice's long distance guidance, which he was very grateful for. That gave him a few days to get some prep for his fight. As if that wasn't good enough, Booter had been hooking him up with some extra curricular supplements.  
"Good Morning, brother man!" chimed Booter happily as Rat walked into the pool room of the club. "A little 'vitamin C" pick me up for you on your big day!" as he directs Rat's attention to a small mirror with some lines of white powder laying on top.  
"Christ, Booter, where the fuck his Chibs?", he almost whispers as he looks around in a paranoid manner.  
"Relax. He tied a good one on last night and I had to help him into his house and to bed. I set his alarm to give you and I an extra hour today." Booter winks and chuckles.  
"You are one sneaky slick son of a bitch! And that's what I love about you", Rat smiles and the two give each other a brother hug with big pats on each others backs as they laugh for a moment. "Hell yeah! It's time for a little snow and for my nose to ski the slopes!"  
"Also, I picked up some more 'roid juice for your workout today and, if you want, a nice dose before you go to fight Nert tonight to really get you pumping."  
"You don't think that would be over doing it do you?" Rat asked.  
"Hell no! You said you want to bloody the ring with his ugly Shemp mug. Well don't you?" Booter exclaimed.  
"Not that you fucking nut. Of course, that is a given. I mean the coke and the 'roids! I don't want to have a fucking heart attack or some brain shithappen."  
"Oh! I got you, no worries! I know what to hook you up with, brother. You'll be fine as long as you got a strong ticker!" Booter taps Rat's chest lightly. "Well, as I been reminded by Chibs plenty of times, I'm no Jax Teller."  
They laugh together not realizing that Nert was slowly walking down the hallway and had heard the bulk of their conversation. Without being seen, he chose to back trace his steps and wait a few more minutes to come out into the pool room as the two were finishing up their little powdered treats and heading outside to open up the compound for the day and get Teller-Morrow opened for business amongst other duties for the day. After finishing off some eggs and toast that he made for himself, Filip placed his dishes into the kitchen sink and headed out his door. For a moment he felt a bit disoriented as he saw nothing but empty driveway. He felt perplexed as to where his bike was for just the briefest of moments as it finally came back to him. He decided to tie one on. He was going to try to ride home but Booter volunteered to drive him in the van as he was surprisingly sober and alert. Damn he thought, I'm going to have to call for a ride. Just as he was about to pull his phone out and dial, the Teller-Morrow tow truck pulls up, with Nert behind the wheel.  
"Ah, Nert! You're a true life saver", Chibs exclaimed cheerily.  
"I heard you might be needing a lift today and I was on my way back to the club from making a coffee and donut run," replied Nert with a smile.  
Filip climbed into the passenger seat and smiled as the two rode off together to Teller-Morrow. There wasn't much talking as Nert didn't speak much in the mornings unless spoken to and Chibs wasn't much for many words himself at the moment. Though he had just had some eggs and toast and coffee, he was actually looking forward to some of the donuts and coffee Nert had picked up from the local donut shop. It was a little mom & pop shop, like most of Charming, but their donuts and coffee was some of the best around and the aroma of said donuts and coffee was really perking Chibs up and he was remembering how his clock should have been set for 7 am not 8 am. It wasn't long before they were pulling into Teller-Morrow, but one thing bewildered Filip. The donut shop is closer to the club than his house. Nert had to go just a little out of the way to pick him up. Oh well, he thought, gotta patch this guy in soon. Picks me up when I'm hung over and knows not to talk my ears off while doing so. Rare! Rare indeed.As he was walking up to the garage from the truck, Chibs spotted a short but attractive female jogger with an exceptionally thick bottom passing by the compound. Across the ass of her jogging pants was the word KEEPER. "Ah, if looks were all it took, sweetheart." he sighed to himself. Soon his daydreaming was interrupted by the loud banter of Rat and Booter emanating from the Teller-Morrow garage. He casually sauntered up to the open bay door and stood there quietly as Rat rambled on loud and obnoxiously about all the things he did with Tina and what a freak she was. Rat was just about to lean over and sniff himself a line off a mirror sitting out on a tool box when Booter happened to notice Chibs and made a little grunting noise and tapped Rat on his shoulder. At that moment he was like a deer in headlights. A deer with a rolled up bill in his nose and white powder falling out of it. Chibs just gave him a look of utter disapproval. Truth was he was fighting the urge to simply bitch slap Rat on the spot. "When you finish cleaning that mess and done powdering your noses, ladies, get your asses into the chapel." The glare from Filip's eyes would have burned holes through both their skulls if they were lasers. Chibs turned and walked off towards the club house leaving Rat and Booter paranoid and bewildered. "I thought you said we'd have some time before he got her!" he muttered to Booter. "I don't know how the fuck he got here so early!" Booter replied as he scraped what was left into a vial and put it back in his cut pocket. Afterwards they scurried across the parking lot to the club house.When the two entered the room they called the chapel because that is where the club held their meetings which they often refer to as church, they realized it was on very sombre note. Chibs stood at the head of the table and gestured for both of them to sit before he himself sat down at the head of the table with the gavel clear in sight. "You two see this here?" he asked a bit bitterly. Both Rat and Booter nodded. "Do either of you really even begin to comprehend the burden of responsibility that comes with this? What this very gavel itself even implies anymore?" Both were going to attempt to speak simultaneously, but were quickly halted by Filip as he continued,"Save it. This isn't just he who holds it has the power and does willy fuckin' nilly whatever he fuckin' wants! This is the chapter of all the chapters! With this is the responsibility of serving what is best for the club above all else! Above any single person's petty wants or gains. If it doesn't benefit the whole of this club, to which I mean Redwood and all it's support chapters world wide, it therefore doesn't belong." He paused and glared for a moment. Again they both attempted to speak and quickly Chibs put up his hand to gesture their silence and again they both stopped their senseless yammering. "Booter, if you ever touch my clock again, I'll clock you. Are we clear?" Chibs asked. Booter nodded and stuttered a yes out his lips. "Good. Get the hell out there and run that garage like the respectable legal business that it's supposed to be and powder your nose on your time somewhere else. The last thing this club needs is a raid and fellow members getting drug charges cause you want to kill brain cells and get the occasional nose bleed." With that Booter rushed out the room and soon out the building. With that Filip stood up and glared at Rat. "As for you..." (To be continued)


	15. Birth Rights n Blood

Tara watched out the window , her two sons facing each other, one an almost exact replica of Jax, at 19, and Thomas, shorter with the same build, but with her own dark hair, and temperament. She had grown up an only child, so as the boys clashed from early on, it was a new experience about sibling rivalry.It was difficult not intervening at moments like this, but Jax reminded her when when MC members had a difference of opinion.They had to settle it themselves.Tara recalled Jax teaching both boys how to fight, and to fight each other fairly, then let the two scrap it out -This usually led to victory for Abel. What was interesting to see was that as Thomas grew , so did his skills at getting the best of his older brother, which also left each opponent a little more bloody with each skirmish.What pissed her off the most today was not only the anger each seemed to have simmering, but the trashing of the kitchen that resulted from it. Emily still remembered Mommy turning the hose on both of the boys, as they were battling each other in the front of the house earlier that fall.They were both bloody and bruised, but Jax was still adamant on letting them continue decide on their own how to deal with their differences.  
Bumping her from behind, Jax stood without his shirt, face still damp from cleaning up his beard with trace amounts of foam near his ears.Distracted by his soapy musky scent she turned to face him, pulling her body against his, sniffing Jax's neck, forgetting momentarily that the boys were ready to kill each other in the front yard. He responded by softly grinding against her, but looking outside at the same time.  
"Still standing...." he mused, then " they gotta be dickheads about everything..."  
Tara turned to watch the boys start shoving each other, with some alarm. "Whats it about this time?" she sighed.  
The sling in his way, Abel ripped it off, his shoulder dark with bruises, and still very sore-He threw it in Thomas's face.  
"What, u gonna kick my ass? HUH? What the fuck?" he yelled, shoving his brother backwards sharply.  
"Hey FUCK YOU cunt cum, you're the one being an asshole!" Thomas yelled, matching his brothers force with a shove.He noticed Abel lost his balance for a second.  
Abel charged Thomas and tackled him, landing both of them on the ground.Both of the boys grappled, and punched each other until Abel managed to get a headlock on the younger Teller. Finally, after he was wondering if he was actually killing him, he felt the three taps on the shoulder, and let go. Both were practically gasping for air, when each stood up to face each other.

"You've been a total dikwipe since I told you about Zenith, dude-I mean-"( he was still gasping a bit ) "you and Megan fuck like , everywhere, all the time, whenever you want it....and I do it one FUCKING time, not like i was really planning, and my whole fucking life is gonna be different!!" Thomas was almost ready to cry, and his brother began to slowly understand." I dreamed and thought about doing this, and now suddenly there's a ...a...another fucking PERSON , I made another person, and everything...." his face started to crumble " .....everything ...is...different!.....FUCK!!!" He made a half hearted attempt to shove Abel again, but this time, his brother grabbed his arm.  
"Dude, you're getting stupid, chill the fuck out. You're not the only guy something like this happened to. Dad had to get married cause a me, when they lived in California. He stepped up, and I almost died, on account I had some wierd shit wrong with my heart."

Thomas looked at Abel with disbelief. " How old was he ?"  
"In his twenties, he told me "  
"So he n Mom got married after all that shit ?"  
" No, not Mom " Abel said looking at the fire pit in the yard.  
"What are you talking about ? Is this just more bullshit ?"

"My real Mom, Wendy- Dad hooked up with her when MOM went to medical school in Chicago, remember when I went out to California, when I turned 16 ? That's when I met her, Mom n Dad worked it out so I could!"  
" You never said shit about them being married cause he got her pregnant with you!"  
"Well who the fuck cares, dikwipe, Dad stepped up, and so can you, so quit bein a lil bitch and take care of your shit!" Abel turned disgustedly and walked back to the front door, " and if you help me clean up this crap, I got a lot more to tell ya what else I found out when I was there- just don't say shit to Mom or Dad, OK? I found out some really weird stuff!"  
Thomas ran to keep up with his brother."What the fuck, tell me now!"  
Abel paused at the door, unaware both parents had dashed away from the other window. " Jesus, will you shut the hell UP?!? I dont want Dad getting in my shit MORE, damn you're a pain in the ass !" he half growled and whispered.

Flinging the door open, Abel walked to the trashed kitchen, as Thomas muttered "...bein a shit about it!" while following behind him.


	16. Chapter 16

Thomas sat silent in the truck, Jax at the wheel, headed to the clubhouse.  
The meeting with Zenith and her mother went well, considering that Zenith had not yet shared any information at all with her. The inevitable shock, anger, and tears aside, she sat by the young girl, as his father discussed the future of their child. When both adults began debating such things as insurance, medical expenses, and other boring topics, Thomas caught Zeniths eyes, and the two began to smile at each other.Suddenly everything was going to be ok. Both felt it.  
However, as his father had pointed out on the way to the clubhouse, with new life came new responsibilities, first being that Thomas was legally obligated to the well being and financial support of his child- That meant working at the garage, or with the Tree Service. Life was never going to be the same, and Thomas quietly resigned himself to this.  
"Here is some paperwork you need to fill out" His father handed him some tax forms .  
"Dad, you need to talk to my guidance counsellor , at school, Im gonna need a work waiver" his son groaned .  
"I"ll deal with that. Leave those on Opie's desk , we can discuss other shit when he gets back," and then, he pinned his youngest to the chair with steely blue eyes. "You and your brother get along on the job, no discussion.You have an issue with each other, settle it OFF the job, or we put you both in the ring to handle it. OK?"  
At the mention of his brother, Thomas remembered their last conversation, about California...what the fuck was that about, anyway?  
Jax lightly kicked the chair his son sat in. "Hey, little dude..where the hell are you?"  



End file.
